The Stars: Rewritten
by mangafreak007
Summary: During a skirmish with Naraku, the Bone Eaters Well is destroyed. Kagome gets betrayed by her friends and inevitably changes her attitude and hardens her resolve. With new friends she sets out to finally kill Naraku.  The Stars are always watching. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Reflection

**Anime:** ƸӜƷ Inuyasha ƸӜƷ

**Author: **MangaFreak007

**Title:** The Stars: Rewritten

**Pairing:** Kagome and Sesshomaru

**Time:** Two years after the end of the first anime.

**Chapter:** 1~ Reflection

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Violence and Profanity.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. It is the rightful property of Rumiko-sama.

A teenage girl was sitting on the roof of a hut, her cerulean blue eyes looking up at the stars. The stars could see everything, no matter the time or place, be it day or night. They were privy to everything. Just because we cannot see the stars during the day does not mean they are not there. When people and animals die or are born the stars would be watching. When people need company or someone to talk to, the stars are always there to listen, they cannot say anything back, unless you can read the stars, but they are still there to listen.

_Tonight is a night I need the stars once again._ She thought as a cool breeze, blew her long, raven hair around her. She looked at the stars almost emotionless, as her eyes were sad, threatening to make her cry. She knew very well that she wouldn't, no couldn't cry anymore. She has become cold and emotionless, emotions no longer rule her. She remembers that fateful day as if it were yesterday.

۞

"_Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Asked a girl with raven hair when she noticed her hanyou friend's cute, fluffy ears perk up and his body go tense._

"_I smell Naraku," he growled in an angry voice, "and he's at the well!" He exclaimed surprised as he ran off in the direction of the well. The demon slayer and the monk grabbed their desired weapons and ran after him, leaving a shocked miko behind. She quickly grabbed her bow and a quiver of arrows running after her friends._

_When she arrived at the well she saw Inuyasha fighting the evil hanyou, Naraku. Inuyasha kept slashing at him uncoordinatedly as Naraku calmly blocked all of his attacks. Naraku punched Inuyasha in the stomach and he flew from the force into a tree. He hit his head, hard, knocking him unconscious. The demon slayer named Sango decided to use the opportunity she had been given, as Naraku's back was to her, to throw her Hiraikotsu at him. _

_Naraku heard Sango call out her weapon's name and calmly jumped out of the way, making Sango curse as her Hiraikotsu destroy the well._

"_Kagome," she yelled at the young miko who was her best friend, "I'm so sorry." She caught her weapon and dodged as Naraku tried to hit her with his root-like-tentacles._

_The perverted Monk, Miroku, decided to try his chances using the 'Wind Tunnel' as there were no Samiyosho to be seen. He yelled 'Wind Tunnel' and opened it up trying to snare Naraku, not noticing he was also sealing the well closed with rocks and dirt that didn't get sucked into his wind tunnel._

_Naraku was in front of Miroku in a second, effectively causing the monk to close his wind tunnel as Naraku had a tentacle wrapped around his neck, Naraku proceeded to throw Miroku into a tree. Miroku groaned as he finally noticed that he had sealed the well closed. He looked at the raven haired miko, Kagome, apologetically. _

_An evil and sinister laughter echoed throughout 'Inuyasha's forest' and the same voice, which was Naraku's mockingly asked, "How can you expect to kill me when you can't even land a blow on me? You were so set on trying to destroy me that you didn't even think to protect the well, how foolish, this proves that you are weak." He continued to laugh as he walked out of the shadows. By this point Inuyasha had awoken. Naraku didn't seem to notice Kagome had an arrow notched and was aiming at his heart._

_At the very last minute Naraku tried to move out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough. Kagome smiled as a blood curling scream emitted from Naraku's lips, she had missed his heart by a centimetre but she still managed to get most of the left side of his body purified._

_Naraku was in too much pain to erect a barrier. Kagome used this to her advantage, she ran over to Sango's side and grabbed the sword at her hip, unsheathing it, before Sango could do anything about it Kagome sliced Naraku's body horizontally in half. _

_Naraku howled so loudly people in the continent could have heard him. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha watched in shock as Kagome was bathed in Naraku's blood, making her eyes seem impossibly bright with a silver sheen. Kagome covered her face with her arm not holding the sword as Naraku disappeared in a cloud of miasma.  
_

_Sango immediately ran over to her best friend and hugged her, making Kagome drop the sword and hug her back, falling to the ground in tears. Miroku watched curiously as Kagome's eyes became their normal shade of blue, when she dropped to the ground crying._

_Sango ran her fingers through Kagome's hair in an attempt to sooth her. Sango strained to hear as Kagome mumbled something. She said, "I hope the stars may relay what happened here today into the future."_

۞

So here she was a year later sitting on Kaede's roof, looking at the stars, hoping they relayed the message to her family, hoping Grandpa's astronomy predictions were read correctly. If he did it right, they would know what happened, and then she would be alright. She missed them terribly.

She jumped down from the roof and slowly walked towards the place where the well once stood. She stared down at the uneven earth, the place where the well once stood. _I wish I could see them again._ She stood there for a while just staring and thinking, a soft breeze was blowing her thigh length, raven hair around her, she wore a long black dress that reached her ankles, it had bell sleeves and a V neck line. It also had slits on both sides from her hips downward. She wore knee high black boots with two belts evenly spaced, sewn into the top. She also wore black shorts under the dress because of the slits. She had brought the boots from her own time some time before the well was destroyed. She made the clothing in the feudal era. The fabric was very expensive, since it is a durable, black silk, but it was well worth the money.

Her friends were worried about her because she was always wearing black, and she seemed distant. She no longer loved Inuyasha, she was cold and indifferent.

Kagome decided she needed a nap so she rested against one of the many trees in 'Inuyasha's Forest'. She could feel the bark against her back as she slowly fell into a deep sleep.

۞

_Kagome was slowly walking down a glowing white path, in pitch black darkness. She continued to walk as there was nothing else to do. She stopped to look at the path for any sign of where she was going, and that's when she heard it, a young girl's laughter. Despite its cheery sound, Kagome could not get rid of the feeling of dread in her gut. She ran down the path, towards the laughter. She kept running until her legs burned, she was close, she could feel it. The laughter stoped and was replaced by a blood curling scream. Kagome screamed when she saw the flash of a blade dripping with blood._

۞

Kagome awoke in a cold sweat. Panting, she got up and walked back to the village excruciatingly slowly, in an effort to clear her head.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice someone was following her, until it was only a few metres away. She tensed when she felt it presence. _Demon,_ She thought. That's when she noticed she didn't have any weapons. _Great, leave your weapons at Kaede's and walk into a demon infested forest. Good move Kagome._

She turned around and analysed her opponent. A large, boar demon, wearing armour, demon nobility armour. She noticed a symbol on the demon's armour. Dragon scale armour to be precise. She was in some deep shit now.

۞


	2. Chapter 2: Gift

**Anime:** ƸӜƷ Inuyasha ƸӜƷ

**Author: **MangaFreak007

**Title:** The Stars: Rewritten

**Pairing:** Kagome and Sesshomaru

**Time:** Two years after the end of the first Anime.

**Chapter:** 2~Gift

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Violence and Profanity.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. It is the rightful property of Rumiko-sama.

**Previously: **

She turned around and analysed her opponent. A large, boar demon, wearing armour, demon nobility armour. She noticed a symbol on the demon's armour. Dragon scale armour to be precise. She was in some deep shit now.

**Now:**

_What the hell can I possibly do against demon nobility!_ Kagome screamed inside her head, although her face betrayed nothing, it was emotionless.

"Human! You are a miko, correct?" demanded the boar demon.

"That is correct." Replied Kagome coldly.

"Then you will die." The boar demon got into a familiar fighting stance; she had seen that stance before. Another demon had attacked her using the very same stance, and she had been forced to fight it without any weapons. She emerged victorious. That other demon wasn't nobility, meaning she hasn't fought a demon of this strength without weapons before. She still had the advantage of knowing her opponents moves, she hoped that it is enough to win. Kagome merely turned to her side with her right foot slightly forward. She stared at him emotionless.

The boar demon smiled, or at least that's what it looked like. _This one might be interesting, one more miko and I will become lord of the west!_ He started to laugh, which piked Kagome's curiosity. _That fool, Lord Sesshomaru, making a deal like that with me!_

"What do you find so amusing?" She asked in a cold voice.

He continued to smile, "I guess you deserve to know. You see, Lord Sesshomaru of the west made a deal with me, a rather foolish deal. He said he would give me the thrown to the west if I brought him the heads of ten powerful mikos. I do believe he was drunk at the time, but the better for me. You are to be the tenth." After he finished talking he stared to laugh even more, causing Kagome to glare at him.

Kagome 'Hned' and stoped glaring at him, placing her cold and emotionless face back on. The great demon lord of the west, drunk? She couldn't picture it.

_Why!_ The demon screamed in his mind, _Why does this human act so much like Sesshomaru?_ He spat at the ground and ran at her aiming at rather obvious punch to her head. Kagome side stepped, grabbed his arm and pulling him towards her, causing the large board demon the stumble. She quickly slammed her elbow onto his shoulder, and smirked as she heard a satisfying crunch. The board demon howled in pain as his shoulder bone shattered. He stared in shock as his arm fell to his side limp. He could no longer move it. He growled and ran towards her again trying to kick her legs out from under her, she jumped and landed on his leg, the boar demon watched in horror as Kagome slammed her heel into his kneecap, successfully shattering the bone. The demon opened its mouth to scream, but before it could Kagome gathered miko energies into her hand and decapitated him. She watched as the head landed with a soft 'splat' a couple of metres away from the body.

She grabbed the boar demon's head by the brown and surprisingly soft, hair on the back of its neck and and stuck a long stick through the head, she buried the other side of the stick into the ground. As she stared at the boar's head, she was reminded of another battle where she didn't notice the demon approach her.

۞

_A blue lizard demon rushed at Kagome, deadly claws extended. He tried to slash her vertically and gasped when she wasn't there. He felt an immense pain in his chest and looked down to see a creamy arm protruding it. _

_Kagome pulled her arm out of the demon's scaly back, and watched as it leaped away from her. She could tell by the look on its face, it was trying to figure out how she got behind it._

_The demon rushed at her again and attempted to slash her again but he was stopped in his tracks before he even reached her, she had swiftly decapitated him with her sword. His blood fell all around her, it resembled a bloody rain._

_Just as the bloody rain started to fall Sango, the demon slayer, walked onto the scene._

"_Kagome?" she asked, unsure. Kagome turned her shining blue eyes into Sango's chocolate ones. Sango felt as though Kagome could see into her soul. To say Sango was afraid was a serious understatement._

"_Did you kill that demon?" Kagome glared at her, of course she did. Sango gulped, she hated it when Kagome glared, it scared her, and they were best friends, how could she be afraid of her best friend?_

"_That demon," Sango said pointing at it, removing her eyes from Kagome's gaze, "was demon nobility." Sango was proud of how confident and stable she sounded, because she didn't feel that way._

_Kagome 'Hned' and sheathed her long sword on her back. It was a long pitch black sword, no light escaped it. The hilt was comprised of four wide, durable, fabrics woven together, the two outer were black and the two inner were red. There was also a strip of leather tied onto the hilt, with bright red rubies sewn into it. The sword also had the Kanji for stars engraved on one side of the blade near the base and the Kanji for Kagome on the other side._

_Sango couldn't help but stare at the sword. Kagome had disappeared one day and returned in ten, of course Inuyasha was furious with her, but she simply 'sat' him and then sat on a rock hugging a long bundle of cloth. Of course at the time they didn't know that inside the cloth was Kagome's new sword._

_Kagome walked passed Sango, but not before whispering something in her ear. Sango's eyes widened in surprise and she turned to stare at Kagome only to find she was gone._

۞

Kagome slowly walked back to the village, once again covered in blood.

**Kagome.**

She stopped walking for a moment, she was sure she heard someone call her name, cautiously she extended her senses, when she was satisfied nobody was around, she continued to walk.

**Kagome.**

There was definitely somebody there. "Who's there?" She called out.

**Kagome.**

The voice answered, and that's when she realised that the voice was inside her head. _Who are you?_ Kagome thought, hoping she would get an answer.

**I am you and you are me.**

_I don't understand__, don't speak in riddles._ Kagome snapped.

**Simply put, I am your inner self.**

Kagome 'Hned.' _Why are you emerging now?_

**Before you were too weak to stand on your own, so it would have done us more harm than good if I were to emerge.**

_What do I call you?_

**Ichigo Momo, that is my name.**

_How can you have a name if you are my inner self? I was simply asking what you wanted to be called._ As Kagome and Momo were talking Kagome slowed down her strides even more, so that they could communicate in peace.

**I was once a powerful demon but I was sealed inside you for our protection when you were very young.**

_How is that possible? There are no demons in our time!_ Kagome was more than a little bit confused.

**I was given to you.**

_By whom?_

**You mean what, and before you ask, the stars did.**

Kagome inwardly 'Hned' as she continued to walk to the village. When Kagome arrived at the village, she walked into Kaede's hut without knocking.

۞

"What's taking that wench so long to come back!" yelled Inuyasha. He hated it when she was gone, because then they couldn't go and look for the jewel shards.

Only Kaede noticed when Kagome entered her hut, but out of respect she didn't say anything. Kagome was standing right behind Inuyasha when he yelled. She walked in front of him, which shocked him, but that was quickly replaced by mortification, she heard him call her a wench!

Kagome slapped Inuyasha, hard, singeing the skin with her miko powers and slashing it with her elongated nails. _That's new._ She paid no mind to Inuyasha who was howling and rolling around on the floor.

**I was a demon remember.** Stated Momo absent-mindedly.

_So that makes us youkai now, correct._

**Yes.**

_Interesting._

Sango and Miroku were in shock, she slapped him using her miko powers. And claws? Why didn't she just sit him? Shippo was the one to voice this question.

"I wanted him to feel pain. He is used to the pain of my commands, I only use them to restrain him now. No one can get used to the pain of miko powers." Kagome replied coldly, as usual.

Everyone, except Inuyasha who was on the ground howling in pain and Kaede who was smiling, stared at Kagome fleeting figure.

۞

A small, green, toad youkai was running through marble hallway after marble hallway of the Great Palace of the West, Palace Moon. He ran past beautiful paintings of wars between inu youkai and other youkai, of the previous Lords and Ladies of the castle, and their children, intricate tapestries of the moon emblems, armour shined to perfection and the occasional kimono sewn by the Ladies of the Castle. His small feet echoed on the shining marble floors as he ran faster, thinking that now was not the time to be admiring his Lord's Palace. The small, toad youkai stopped outside a large wooden double door. It had two beautiful carvings of inu youkais howling at the moon and stars, It was carved by the most skilled carves men of its time. He knocked on the door, twice and waited until a deep, male voice commanded him to enter. He pushed open one of the heavy doors, came inside, closed it again, and proceeded to bow at his lord's feet. The Lord of the Western Lands was sitting at his desk with stacks of paperwork covering his desk, scrolls were abandoned on the floor and chairs, books stacked next to them. The two bookshelves behind him were almost completely empty.

"What is it Jaken?" Asked the male inu youkai, his voice was low and manly. He softly moved a lock of his white hair into place. His cold molten, gold eyes staring at the green youkai called Jaken.

Jaken couldn't help but notice the proud and strong magenta markings on his lord's face and wrist, and a navy blue crescent moon upon his brow, Marking him as the Lord of the West.

"The youkai, Kajal, prince to the boar demons, whom you offered your throne to, if he was able to bring you the heads of ten powerful mikos, was found dead this morning, my lord." This news caught the Lord of the West's attention.

"Where did you find him?" the lord asked.

"Inside 'Inuyasha's Forest' my lord," Replied Jaken. "but it was strange my lord, the way we found him."

"Explain."

"Judging by the scorch marks on his decapitated body and head, we believe a miko killed him. That in itself was strange, he wasn't decapitated by any weapon, and his other injuries leaves room for doubt that it was a miko that killed him." Jaken explained carefully.

"What other injuries?" Asked the lord more than a little curious.

"The bones in his right shoulder were shattered, as was his kneecap. These are not injuries one might sustain from fighting a miko, and there were no signs of any arrows being used."

"Then we shall ask him what killed him." Stated the Lord of the West as he walked out of his study.

"Yes my lord." Jaken faithfully followed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: Words of the dead, Trust

**AN: Thank you to everyone who is reading and/or reviewing.**

**Anime:** ƸӜƷ Inuyasha ƸӜƷ

**Author: **MangaFreak007

**Title:** The Stars: Rewritten

**Pairing:** Kagome and Sesshomaru

**Time:** Two years after the end of the first Anime.

**Chapter:** 3~Words of the dead, Trust.

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Violence and Profanity.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. It is the rightful property of Rumiko-sama.

**Previously: **

"The bones in his right shoulder were shattered, as was his kneecap. These are not injuries one might sustain from fighting a miko, and there were no signs of any arrows being used."

"Then we shall ask him what killed him." Stated the Lord of the West as he walked out of his study.

"Yes my lord." Jaken faithfully followed behind him.

**Now:**

Sango was sitting next to Inuyasha trying to mend his wound. _Kagome was terrible to him. How am I supposed to mend his cheek now?_ Sango sighed.

"Sango, leave it." Inuyasha winced as he moved his cheek to speak, he grabbed Sango's wrist and sighed.

"It'll only get worse if we just leave it." replied Sango defiantly.

"Just let it heal on its own, I am a hanyou after all."

"A miko wound will not heal normally, and those scratches will fester and rot if you are not careful."

"Kagome wants me to feel this pain, leave it. I'll clean it regularly so it won't fester." He said as he stared at the woman he loved, who was sitting on Kaede's roof and staring at the stars again.

Sango also stared at Kagome and thought about the day she very truly scared her.

۞

_Sango shot up from her resting place on Kirara's stomach as she sensed a demon's presence. She got up as fast as she could and ran in the direction of the presence. She entered a clearing just as what looked like red rain started falling. She could see a figure standing in it looking at the dark sky, filled with stars._

"_Kagome?" she asked, unsure. Kagome turned her shining blue eyes into Sango's chocolate ones. Sango felt as though Kagome could see into her soul. To say Sango was afraid was a serious understatement._

"_Did you kill that demon?" Kagome glared at her, of course she did. Sango gulped, she hated it when Kagome glared, it scared her, and they were best friends, how could she be afraid of her best friend?_

"_That demon," Sango said pointing at it, removing her eyes from Kagome's gaze "was demon nobility." Sango was proud of how confident and stable she sounded, because she didn't feel that way._

_Kagome 'Hned' and sheathed her long sword on her back. It was a long pitch black sword, no light escaped it. The hilt was comprised of four wide, durable, fabrics woven together, the two outer were black and the two inner were red. There was also a strip of leather tied onto the hilt, with bright red rubies sewn into it. The sword also had the Kanji for stars engraved on one side of the blade near the base and the Kanji for Kagome on the other side._

_Sango couldn't help but stare at the sword. Kagome had disappeared one day and returned in ten, of course Inuyasha was furious with her, but she simply 'sat' him and then sat on a rock hugging a long bundle of cloth. Of course at the time they didn't know that inside the cloth was Kagome's new sword._

_Kagome walked passed Sango, but not before whispering something in her ear. Sango's eyes widened in surprise and she turned to stare at Kagome only to find she was gone._

_Sango stared at the stars, hoping they had the answer to what Kagome meant, when she called her a 'traitor.' The stars twinkled at her, which served to plant a small amount of dread and horror in Sango heart. Kagome couldn't have found out, could she?_

۞

Kagome was sitting on Kaede's roof again, looking at the stars and playing with a lock of her long, raven hair, only this time she was talking to Momo.

Kaede walked out of the hut and threw a bundle of cloth at Kagome, which was tied with some dried out reed. Kagome swiftly caught it and looked at Kaede quizzically.

"Use it well children." Kaede said smiling as she walked away. Kagome stared after her in shock.

**Children? Does she know about me?** Momo asked just as shocked as Kagome.

_She can read the stars, and they gave you to me, so maybe they told her._

**That's good; at least we have one ally now.**

Kagome 'Hned' and proceeded to carefully open the package of cloth. Inside was a ceremonial mirror that was ten centimetres in diameter. The mirror itself was shined to perfection, and was mounted on a pure silver backing, with a silver frame that was at least two centimetres thick. At the top of the frame was a full moon, as the looked around the mirror clockwise she noticed that the moon waned, when she reached the bottom, there was an empty spot symbolising the new moon, and the moon waxed as she continued to look around it clockwise. The frame was decorated with intricate designs of vines, flowers and stars.

She noticed that there was also a pure silver lid that clicked into place over the mirror, to protect it. On the front of the lid was an inu youkai transformed, standing in a field of flowers howling at the large crescent moon in the sky, and lot of little stars. On the inside of the lid was a letter written in perfect Japanese. It read,

_Dear Kagome,_

_This is a seeing mirror that will show you your true heart's desire; it will guide and help you, when you are able to control it. Until you are able to control it, it will show you endless illusions in an attempt to control you. The key to mastering the water spirit that shows you the illusions is your sword._

_Kaede._

Kagome read the message over a few more times before placing the lid on the mirror and wrapping it up again.

**Seeing mirror are very rare to come by, but water spirit seeing mirrors are even rarer. There are only four in the whole of Japan, one for each palace. I wonder what Kaede is doing with it.**

_Judging by the designs on the silver I'd say it's from the west. I wonder if it is alright for me to have it._

**Why does that make you think it's from the west palace?**

_Well firstly the west castle is called Moon Palace, and the family that rule it are all inu youkai, or at least what's left of the family, and there is an inu youkai on the lid howling at the moon. Only a small giveaway._

**Well from what the stars have told I the wester mirror was given away fifty years ago to a powerful miko. They thought she would be able to tame it for them.**

_Kaede said that in order to control the water spirit, my sword is the key, but Totosai only made me this sword recently, so perhaps they were never able to control it, so they abandoned it. _Kagome got down from the roof and walked inside the hut.

**That would be my guess as well. In any case, I don't think Moon Palace is going to be missing it. It's been missing for fifty years.** Momo explained.

Kagome 'Hned' and tapped Kaede on the shoulder. "This is the Moon Palace water spirit seeing mirror, isn't it Kaede." Kagome asked the old woman, who was sitting by the fire mixing a rodent and mushroom stew.

"Yes it is. I knew ye two would be able to figure it out." Kaede said proudly, still stirring the stew.

"You read about Momo in the stars didn't you? What else do you know Kaede?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to the older miko.

"Ye two are quite clever aren't ye? As for what else I know, that children, is not for ye to know just yet." Kaede replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

Kagome sighed and smiled at the old woman. The two of them continued the sit together in silence.

۞

Jaken followed the Lord of the West as he entered the stables and grabbed Ah-Un's leash. He turned and told the toad demon to find the human girl, Rin, which lived at the palace. Jaken immediately ran off in search of Rin.

The lord turned back to the two headed dragon demon in front of him, he proceeded to leash and saddle the demon.

After a few minutes Jaken was running behind a human girl with sparkling brown eyes, and raven hair that reached the middle of her back, with one pig tail on the right side of her head. There was a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Where are we going this time my lord?" asked the young girl excitedly. She climbed onto Ah-Un's back.

"To ask a demon a question." He replied nonchalantly. Jaken also climbed onto Ah-Un's back. The dragon demon jumped and flew into the sky, next to its master, who was already standing on his demonic cloud. The party flew off in the direction of Inuyasha's Forest.

۞

Inuyasha was about to walk into Kaede's hut to ask for some medicinal herbs to prevent infection when he heard Kagome and Kaede talking. _Moon Palace water spirit seeing mirror?_ Inuyasha noticed how Kaede was speaking to Kagome as if there were two of her. _What's going on? And who the neck is Momo?_ Inuyasha was snapped out of his daydream when he heard Kagome sigh; he looked through the window and saw her smile.

Now he was really confused. He decided to knock on the door frame a few minutes later, to hide the face that he was eves dropping. "Come in." Kaede said from inside.

"Um, Kaede I was wondering," Inuyasha stopped mid sentence as Kagome brushed past him. He turned to stare at the door way, just missing a glimpse of her.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kaede's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"I was wondering if you had any medicinal herbs that prevent infection." Inuyasha replied.

"Yes I do, come here child." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and sat him down near the fire, while she went off to look for the herbs.

۞

The Lord of the West jumped onto the ground, next to the dragon demon, from the tree branch he had landed on. He stared at the beheaded boar demon that was lying on the ground in Inuyasha's Forest. He unsheathed his sword Tenseiga, and sliced the demon vertically, destroying the hell's messengers that had appeared. The Lord of the West grabbed the boar's head and put it back on its body. After a few moments the body came to life. The demon looked around itself and at its battered body.

"Didn't I die?" He asked.

"You did, tell me who killed you." Demanded the lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the West?" Asked the demon.

"Of course! Who else would it be?" Yelled Jaken jumping up and down in fury. "Now hurry up and tell my lord Sesshomaru whom killed you!"

"A miko." Prince Kajal of the boar demons stated. "A miko unlike any I had previously encountered and decapitated. The way she was dressed was strange. All black, made from the finest and most durable silk in all of Japan. Her hair fell to her legs and her eyes, the most strange I think a bright cerulean blue. She had no weapons, and I caught her off guard which meant she wasn't trained, which is strange. Most all mikos are trained. Yet, I do not know her name. Although she reminded me of you lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru 'Hned' swiftly plunged his hand in the demon's chest. Kajal gasped and stared at Sesshomaru in shock. "Wu-why?" He asked.

"You died once and your family thinks you are dead, this Sesshomaru does not wish for other demons to know of my ability to bring back the dead. So you must die." Sesshomaru pulled out his hand; it was dripping with Kajal's blood mixed with Sesshomaru's poison. He watched as the demon died again. "Jaken, take care of his body." He ordered the greed toad demon.

"Yes my lord." Jaken ran over to the body and started burning it using the Staff off two Skulls.

Sesshomaru conjured his demonic cloud and waited in the sky for Jaken to finish and fly up there with Rin on Ah-Un. _Who could she be, this Sesshomaru is indebted to her for freeing me of the deal this Sesshomaru foolishly made. Inexperienced, dresses strangely, raven hair and bright blue eyes. Sounds like Inuyasha's wench, but, she reminded Kajal of me, that doesn't sound right. Perhaps this Sesshomaru should ask her. _Sesshomaru was pondering all this as the group was slowly flying towards Kaede's village.

"Lord Sesshomaru, that miko sounds like Kagome, don't you think?" Rin said voicing Sesshomaru's thoughts.

"We shall see Rin." He replied.

۞

Kagome sighed as she walked away from Kaede's hut and into the town square. _Every time I see Inuyasha's cheek, I feel compelled to heal it._ Kagome thought.

**It is our healing miko powers that are trying to make yo heal him. You need to learn how to control your powers. Otherwise you'll be healing every person you see, until eventually you try to heal a dead person and kill yourself in the process.**

Kagome mentally sighed. She noticed that there was a crowed of people gathered near the tall, tree in the centre of the village. She walked over to them, curious. There was a very old monk with greying hair and sharp brown eyes and a young monk in training with brown hair tied in a pony tail at the base of his neck with hazel eyes in the centre of the crowed. The young man looked terrified, and the old monk was frantically trying to tell the villagers something.

"You need to protect yourselves, in that very forest," the older monk pointed at Inuyasha's Forest "we saw a demon that had disguised itself as a miko!" Now Kagome was interested. Judging by the monk's body language and aura she didn't think he was lying. She pushed herself through the crowed until she was at the front. The old monk glanced at her, and he had to have a second look before his eyes widened in surprise and horror, he took a step back and his body went rigid.

"It is too late now. The demon miko has already entered your village and ensnared you all." The old man continued to stare at Kagome, while the villagers whispered amongst themselves.

"What are you implying honourable old monk?" Asked Kagome. She stepped forward and stared at the monk. "The only mikos here in this village are old Kaede and I."

"You were the one we saw in the forest, killing a noble, boar demon. Without weapons." The old monk looked at the villagers and noticed they were talking amongst themselves.

A young woman stepped forward and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "We have been blessed old monk. Kagome is an extremely powerful miko, and Kaede is very experienced. The two of them are very kind and helpful. There is noway either of them could be demons."

"Then how do you explain this girl killing that demon nobility without weapons?" Asked the old monk baffled.

"I only found out I had powers to become a miko recently, before that I learnt how to protect myself, with and without weapons." Kagome answered.

"We truly are blessed! A warrior miko!" Cried one of the villagers in the back of the crowed.

"How dare you accuse her?" Asked a young woman.

"Kagome?" Sango pushed her way through the crowed until she was right behind Kagome. "You killed demon nobility, again? Don't you care what might happen if the demons banded together?"

"They would come after me, correct?" Kagome asked her without turning around.

Sango nodded and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome grabbed Sango's wrist and squeezed. "Kagome, you're hurting me." Sango whispered loud enough for the villager and monk to hear.

"That's the idea." Kagome let go of Sango's had abruptly as if it burned her. "Don't touch me."

Sango was rubbing her sore wrist and staring at Kagome's back. She walked away slowly a silent tear falling down her cheek. Kagome opened her eyes; they were the brightest blue and had a silver sheen over them. She quickly blinked a few times and they became their normal cerulean blue, but she wasn't quick enough, the old monk and the young monk in training saw her eyes.

"Demon!" The old man yelled.

۞

"Kagome and Sango have been gone for a while. I hope they didn't get into a fight again. Everybody except Kaede and a few of the villagers seems to be getting on Kagome's nerves lately." Miroku sighed and stared at the town square from his seat on a small hill. "Inuyasha? Does that look strange to you?" Miroku asked the inu hanyou.

Said hanyou jumped down from his tree and looked at the town square. "Looks like something is going on." Inuyasha commented as he ran off toward the town.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku yelled after him. He sighed and ran off after his friend, his staff giggling as he ran.

۞

"_Demon!" _This caught Sesshomaru off guard, he signalled to Ah-Un to stop and he looked around to see if somebody had spotted the group.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Down there!" Rin yelled as she pointed towards a large group of people crowded around two monks and a young woman that was dressed strangely.

_Wait a minute._ Sesshomaru looked at the young woman more closely. She was dressed in all black and had long raven hair that reached her thigh. On closer inspection he noticed she also had cold, cerulean blue eyes. _That's her. Inuyasha's miko was the one who freed me of my promise? She is but a weak mortal. How did she defeat Kajal? Demon nobility._

"Lord Sesshomaru! Kagome is the miko that killed prince Kajal!" Rin yelled triumphantly. Nearly falling off Ah-Un in her excitement.

Rin directed Ah-Un to land behind the group of people. She excitedly jumped off the two headed dragon youkai and pushed her way through the people until she reached the centre. The old monk was taking out a demon repelling sutra and threw it at Kagome. When Rin got there she Yelled out "Kagome!" and quickly jumped into the young woman's arms, the sutra harmlessly hit Rin in the back.

"Ow!" She exclaimed and turned to look at the monk. "He threw something at me!"

Kagome frowned and picked up the sutra while keeping one arm around Kagome's shoulders, she handed it to the old monk and smiled at him.

"I'm not a demon." He stared at her as she turned around and walked away. The other villagers also walked away and continued to go about their business. Leaving behind two stunned men.

Kagome kneeled down to Rin's level and looked at her with genuine worry in her eyes, she smoothed out the young girl's hair and patted down her clothes "What are you doing here Rin? Did you get lost?"

As Kagome was fussing over Rin she didn't notice that Sesshomaru had walked up to her. "This Sesshomaru brought her here." Kagome was shut up when she heard the familiar voice of Inuyasha's older, half brother. Kagome looked up, her eyes cold once again. _Her eyes are so cold. As mine are. Perhaps that is what Kajal meant._

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome, Rin and a shocked Sango looked at Inuyasha as he came running down from the direction of Kaede's hut. He drew his sword and got into a familiar fighting stance. "Come back for another fight." He asked.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha, "My business is with the miko. Not you, _little brother_." Sesshomaru glared at him.

"What the hell do you want with the wench?" Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, and then had to quickly dodge as a sizzling pink-purple ball of miko energies was about to hit him. Everyone watched as it hit a hut and harmlessly dissipated.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, he was shocked. "Didn't you learn from your other punishment not to call me a wench?" Kagome growled lowly.

"Inuyasha? You never learn do you? Don't piss off Lady Kagome." The village-head said shaking his head in disappointment. Kaede was standing next to the old man, smiling.

"Lord Sesshomaru, welcome. Lady Kaede has kindly offered for you and Lady Kagome to speak in private in her hut." The old man was smiling politely.

Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded. The two of them plus Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un followed after Kaede. She directed the group to enter the hut. Kaede walked away to keep Inuyasha and the others away. As she exited Ah-Un poked its two heads through the doorway.

"Let me guess, this is about that boar demon I killed. The one you offered your thrown to if he was able to bring you the heads of ten powerful mikos. Correct?" Kagome asked brining over some cups of tea for Sesshomaru and Jaken, a cup of berry juice for Rin, and a bowl of water for Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru raised one white eye brow. "How do you know about that?" He asked as Kagome sat down across from him.

"The demon told me. He suspected that you were drunk." She blew her tea and took a sip.

He raised his eyebrow again. "You believed him?"

"Perhaps. I do not know what Lord Sesshomaru does in his castle." Kagome looked at him over her tea; her eyes were dancing with laughter.

Jaken stared at her with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Jaken." Sesshomaru's voice snapped Jaken back to normal. "Bring me the item." Kagome raised one eyebrow.

"This Sesshomaru would like to thank you personally for what you have done." Kagome started laughing. This made Sesshomaru raise his eye brow again, he wanted to know what was so amusing, but he didn't want the sweet sound to stop.

After a moment Kagome stopped laughing. "This has to be the first time somebody has thanked me for killing demon nobility." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow but didn't ask her about it. Jaken handed him a small bundle of magenta silk tied with dried out reed. Sesshomaru handed the bundle to Kagome. She stared at it for a moment and opened it as Sesshomaru continued to talk.

"If you are ever in a situation and you are unable to save yourself. You may call upon myself using that." Inside the silk was a small dark, blue crystal cut into the shape of a waxing crescent moon. It was a bit bigger than Kagome's eye.

"Its beautiful. Is it a family heirloom?" Kagome asked while admiring the gem. It had a small silver loop in the top where she could hang it from a chain around her neck. She walked over to her things and started looking for her silver chain.

"It has been in my family for one thousand years." Kagome found her chain and put the crystal moon on it. She put it around her neck. It rested on her collar bone.

"It looks really great on you Kagome." Exclaimed Rin as she hugged Kagome smiling.

"Thank you very much Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said bowing respectfully.

Sesshomaru nodded. "This Sesshomaru will only come once." With that said he got up and exited the hut, Jaken bowed to Kagome and vice versa before following after Sesshomaru. Rin smiled before running out the door. Kagome was left there smiling to herself. She went to her things and she pulled out the wrapped up seeing mirror. She took the lid of and admired the necklace.

**It's very beautiful. Lucky girl. You didn't tell me Lord Sesshomaru of the west was that handsome.**

_You should've known. Don't you look at my memories?_ Kagome asked Momo mentally.

**Not unless you want me to.**

_Well go ahead already._ Kagome stopped thinking to Momo and looked at the mirror, only this time instead of seeing her reflection she saw her mum in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone.

**AN: **Thank you for reading so far. I hope you like it nyu~


	4. Chapter 4: Death? New Beginnings

**AN: Thank you to everyone who is reading and/or reviewing.**

**Anime:** ƸӜƷ Inuyasha ƸӜƷ

**Author: **MangaFreak007

**Title:** The Stars: Rewritten

**Pairing:** Kagome and Sesshomaru

**Time:** Two years after the end of the first Anime.

**Chapter:** 4~Death? New beginnings.

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Violence and Profanity.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. It is the rightful property of Rumiko-sama.

**Previously: **

**It's very beautiful. You're a lucky girl. You didn't tell me Lord Sesshomaru of the west was that handsome.**

_You should've known. Don't you look at my memories?_ Kagome asked Momo mentally.

**Not unless you want me to.**

_Well go ahead already._ Kagome stopped thinking to Momo and looked at the mirror, only this time instead of seeing her reflection she saw her mum in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone.

**Now:**

Kagome was so shocked she could hardly move. She just stared at her family sitting at the breakfast table eating. "Mum, Souta, Grandpa." Kagome noticed a few drops on the mirror and realised she was crying.

Kaede walked into the hut and saw Kagome sitting on the ground crying. "What's the matter child?" Kaede put her hand on Kagome's shoulder and saw the seeing mirror in her lap. To Kaede it looked like there was a raging whirl-pool inside the mirror. She quickly threw a cloth over the mirror and hugged Kagome, letting her cry into her shoulder. "There Kagome it's alright. What did ye see?"

Kagome lifted her head from Kaede's shoulder and told her that the mirror showed her, her family. Kaede grabbed a warm cloth and wrapped it around Kagome. She walked over to the boiling pot of water over the heath and poured some tea for Kagome. She walked back to the girl and handed her the cup. Kaede softly moved Kagome's hair away from her face as it was sticking to her. "It was showing ye what ye deeply wanted to see." Kaede said as she stroked Kagome's hair.

"I thought you said it would show me illusions." Kagome mumbled softly as she sipped the tea.

"It will show ye anything it thinks it will be able to control you with."

۞

"Lord Sesshomaru has returned!" The announcer yelled at the main gate. Almost all of the un-mated females in the castle came to the main gate to greet their Lord, and to see if he fancied any of them. Sesshomaru glanced at the girls coldly; none of them caught his eye. Half of them were wearing way too much face decoration, not enough clothing and were posing sluttish. The other half of them was being told by their mothers how to act, what to say. Not one of those girls were after him, they only wanted the money, power and fame that came with him, or they had their eye on someone else, and their mothers wanted a hand in the power their daughters would receive if he mated them. Youkai mothers can be such bitches.

Sesshomaru walked passes the group of girls and handed Ah-Un's reigns to the stable boy, who he noticed was glancing at a shy girl in the crowed. She was glancing back; trying to ignore her mother yelling at her saying she wasn't doing something right, since Sesshomaru ignored them all.

Rin followed the stable boy into the stables so she could help him, she was chattering away. Lord Sesshomaru walked in though the main gate with Jaken following behind him like a loyal hound. He nodded to the guards at the entrance who bowed at him, in respect.

As lord Sesshomaru walked in through the main doors, one of his servants came up to him and told him that the Lord of the North was there to speak with him. Although Lord Sesshomaru didn't like it when the North Lord came in to his home without warning, there was nothing he alone could do about it. He didn't want to start a war with the North over something so petty and besides the North had power over all the other ruling families, unless the other three families banded together.

Lord Sesshomaru headed to the main hall at a relatively slow pace. The Lord of the North had made himself quite at home; he was sitting on Lord Sesshomaru's throne whilst drinking some of his very best sake. He had short spiky, sky blue hair that shone in the sunlight. He also had silver eyes that shone like stars. He was wearing a black haori and hakamas with orange and red shaded suns sewn onto them in curly intricate designs. He was wearing a cloud white sash and had a fluffy cloud type cloth around his shoulder, resembling Sesshomaru's fluffy thing.

"Lord Sesshomaru," He exclaimed happily. "I was wondering when you would return." Again Lord Sesshomaru thought he was too much at home.

"To what does this Sesshomaru owe the pleasure of Lord Tai's presence?" Sesshomaru asked politely. Lord Tai got up from the throne and walked over to Lord Sesshomaru. He handed him a cup of sake before continuing.

"I've come to see your progress on finding a mate." He smirked and took another sip of sake, "as far as I can tell it's not going very well, is it?"

"This Sesshomaru hasn't found anyone worth my time." He replied while eyeing the Lord of the North as he paced in front of Sesshomaru.

"I think I may be able to help you." The Lord of the North put an arm around Lord Sesshomaru's shoulders and smiled at him.

۞

Kagome wiped her face and put the water-spirit-seeing-mirror near one of the walls of Kaede's hut. After a second she decided to lay her sword on top of it, as if she were sealing it. Kagome walked out of the hut and headed to where they set up camp. Sango and Miroku were stealing glances at each other when they thought the other person wasn't looking. Inuyasha was sitting in his usual tree staring off into space and Shippo was sitting on a log next to the sleeping Kirara, he was sucking on a lolly. Kagome put out the fire in the middle of camp, which caught everyone's attention.

"What are you doing lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"We're leaving." Kagome replied without emotion before walking back to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and started sulking. Sango and Miroku started to pack away their weapons and some food for the journey.

"Since when do we do what Kagome says?" Inuyasha asked.

"I agree with Lady Kagome, we have spent too much time doing nothing here, we should continue our search for the jewel shards." Miroku replied.

Kagome grabbed her sword and quiver of arrows; she put them on her back. She also grabbed a small black cloth bag. Inside she put the covered seeing-mirror, the little glass bottle with jewel shards inside, a few herbs, poisons and the antidotes. She put the bag on so it hung at her side and grabbed her bow.

"Kagome, are ye leaving now?" Kaede asked as she entered the hut with an armful of herbs.

"Yes. We have lingered here too long." She replied.

"In that case I have something for ye." Kaede walked over to her chest of drawers and put the herbs she was holding on top. She opened up a few drawers, before pulling out two small items wrapped in cloth. She handed the two items to Kagome. Kagome unwrapped the items, inside was two chopsticks and a small closed clam shell. The chopsticks were made of the finest mahogany wood, they were polished and had carvings of stars on them, at the top there was a dark blue crystal in the shape of a crescent moon. The chopsticks matched the necklace Sesshomaru gave her. She could feel an ancient magic inside them. Kagome opened up the clam shell, inside there was a blood red substance that was used in the Feudal Era to decorate the lips. Kagome re-wrapped the clam and hugged Kaede, whispering a soft "thank you."

Kaede commanded Kagome, to turn around. She pulled Kagome's hair into a bun and secured it in place with the two chopsticks. "Those chopsticks are enchanted. They won't come out unless you command them to, which make them practical for combat, and they don't allow even a single hair to come undone." Kaede explained with a twinkle in her eye, "Also if ye are unarmed ye can use them to poke out your enemy's eye." Kagome laughed along with Kaede before hugging her one final time.

"Thank you Kaede, I'm very grateful." Kaede smiled and shooed Kagome out so she could leave.

۞

A female youkai with blazing red eyes covered her mouth and nose with the sleeve of her kimono to prevent the smell of rotting flesh from assailing her senses. She cringed as she walked down the hallway, passing dead body after dead body. The guards of the palace died when Naraku's miasma had manifested itself. She didn't understand how he was able to stand the smell, but then she didn't understand him _at all_. She stopped in front of a shoji door and lowered her arm to hide her discomfort. She knocked on the door frame once and waited until a male voice commanded her to enter.

"You called for me, Naraku?" The female youkai asked. Her voice was a smooth as the wind. The room was pitch, black save for a single lit candle.

"I want you and Hakudoshi to attack Inuyasha's pack." He looked outside the window which was to the right of where Naraku was sitting. Outside there were Samiyosho flying around rapidly, following whatever order Naraku gave them. She could only faintly see them because the blinds were drawn closed.

"Yes Naraku." The female youkai turned to leave but was stopped by her master's voice.

"Kagura, I want you to take this with you." He handed her a small glass ball, in the centre there was black ooze that seemed to move on its own. "I want you to get that black substance inside Kagome. I don't care how you do it. Just get it done." He sent Kagura out of the room with a sinister smile on his face.

Kagura walked into the once beautiful courtyard and sighed. The trees were no longer green and bright. Now they were bare dead braches covered in blood. The once green grass was now blood-soaked dirt with wisps of miasma floating around. Kagura hated how the castle looked, she wanted everything to be lush, green and to dance in the wind, but the wind no longer danced in this forsaken place. Kagura pulled a feather from her hair and transformed it so it was big enough for her and one other person to sit in it. She mounted her feather and flew into the sky, once she caught a strong wind path she headed to Hakudoshi's hiding place. She flew there slowly on purpose so she could savour the feel of the wind on her skin and in her hair.

After a few minutes of silent flying Kagura reached the castle where Hakudoshi was hiding, she landed on the balcony and transformed the feather back into its smaller size, then placed it back in her hair. Hakudoshi was sitting on the balcony railing looking at her expectantly.

"Naraku wants us to fight Inuyasha's group." Kagura said walking over to the teen boy, she pulled out the glass ball from her kimono and handed it to him. "He wants us to get that black substance inside Kagome, which shouldn't be too hard seeing as she is just a human miko."

"We haven't encountered Inuyasha's group for two years. People change." Was all he replied to a sightly confused Kagura.

۞

Inuyasha sighed for the tenth time since they left the village, he was expecting Kagome to "sit" him like she always used to, but he couldn't get any reaction from her. He sighed again and slumped his shoulders forward. Miroku glanced at Sango and she nodded in return. Sango sped up until she was walking next to Kagome who was walking at the front. Her eyes were glazed over like she wasn't really paying attention to anything. Sango touched Kagome's shoulder briefly to get her attention. Kagome's head immediately snapped around to look at Sango; her eyes were now sharp, alert and cold.

"Your hair looks very nice Kagome." Sango said while smiling a little, Kagome 'hned' in reply and continued walking forward.

"But I wonder wont it fall out during battle?" Sango asked with a serious thinking look on her face.

"If you're here with idle chatter then go back to the monk, but if you have something serious and important to talk about then by all means speak." Kagome replied surprising Sango. After a few more minutes of silent travel Kagome stopped walking and closed her eyes.

"Do you sense a jewel shard Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is moving towards us, Inuyasha, behind you." Kagome said as she notched an arrow and fired it. It missed Inuyasha by a hair's width and hit Kagura in the shoulder. Everyone including Kagura was a little astonished that her arm didn't explode from contact with miko energies.

Kagura gritted her teeth and pulled the arrow out. Hakudoshi walked out from behind her and smiled. "I wonder did you not use your powers on purpose, or have you lost them?"

"Kagura and Hakudoshi, so Naraku is finally making a move," Inuyasha gritted his teeth and pulled out his sword. "I guess that means I'll get to show off some new moves then."

Kagome walked in front of him and notched another arrow. "This isn't an ideal place to fight. There is a cliff behind us, trees to our right, steep rocks to our left and trees and enemies in front of us." Kagome told the group as she analysed the area. Miroku grasped the beads on his right hand that were sealing the wind tunnel; Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and got into a fighting position. Inuyasha tried to get in front of Kagome and Kagura sent Blades of Wind at the group. Kagome jumped onto one of the steep rocks. Sango, Miroku and Shippo jumped onto Kirara and flew into the sky. While Inuyasha just blocked all the wind coming at him. Kagome let the arrow lose, it was going to hit Kagura in the head, but she redirected the arrow's path with the wind and it hit a tree next to Hakudoshi. Miroku was about to open his wind tunnel and suck up Hakudoshi except Samiyosho started arriving.

"Damn it. Sango, you might need to fight him hand to hand." Miroku said as he wielded his staff and threw a few sutras, which Hakudoshi dodged.

"Right, I'll take one side, and you take the other." Sango put her Hiraikotsu back on her back and drew her sword. Hakudoshi flew into the sky and attacked Miroku when he wasn't looking. Miroku fell off Kirara, and as Sango was going to catch him Hakudoshi slashed at her chest, pushing her off Kirara and falling in another direction. Then he stabbed Kirara in the back and kicked Shippo for good measure.

"I was expecting them to be more of a challenge." Hakudoshi shrugged and flew down to give the injured Kagura a hand. He stopped floating and let gravity pull him down to add power to his attack, he tried to spear Kagome, but he only hit stone as she was no longer there. He looked around, he could see Kagura attacking Inuyasha relentlessly with wind but he couldn't see Kagome until he was just able to dodge a miko energy powered arrow. _How did she get from here, to the trees over there, that's almost thirty metres?_ He was so busy trying to see her that he didn't notice her coming at him from above, with her sword drawn, aiming for his neck. Or, she thought he didn't notice her. Hakudoshi quickly dodged and slashed at her chest with his spear. She was pushed back by the force of his strike and landed half a metre away from the edge of the cliff. Inuyasha turned for a second and saw her, who allowed Kagura to come in and attack him with another storm of wind blades, all of them hit him. Inuyasha fell to the ground semi-unconscious.

"See Hakudoshi, nothing to worry about, they didn't get too much stronger." Kagura said, while trying to fix her tattered kimono. Hakudoshi pulled out the glass ball and smashed it on his spear, the black ooze dripped from the spear, and he plunged it into Kagome's shoulder. The ooze started to go inside her, until Hakudoshi was forced to block an incoming wind scar. A severely injured gang all formed a protective semi-circle around Kagome. Miroku wielding his staff and sutras, Sango mounted on Kirara with her Hiraikotsu with Shippo on her shoulder and Inuyasha in front wielding his sword dripping with blood.

"Don't touch her!" Inuyasha growled.

"We were actually just leaving." Kagura said as she pulled out a feather from her hair and flew off into the sky with Hakudoshi and herself sitting on it.

Inuyasha sighed and the whole group turned to look at Kagome, except she wasn't there. Shippo looked over the edge, he saw Kagome on the ground in a pool of her own blood, and her body was bent ways it shouldn't be able to bend, and started crying and calling Kagome's name. Sango hugged him and she and Miroku left to make a fire. Inuyasha just stood on the edge dumbfounded.

"Impossible," He said silently to himself "she can't be dead," Inuyasha fell to his knees and screamed as hot tears ran down his face. "KAGOME!"

۞

The whole group had fallen asleep at some point and now woke up when Inuyasha started prodding them with sticks.

"Kagome is gone now. We need to find Kikyo. She is the only other one who can sense the jewel shards, and we have to protect her." Inuyasha announced as soon as everyone was awake.

"Inuyasha is right. Naraku came after Lady Kagome because he wanted her eyes. Once he learns of her death he will go after Lady Kikyo." Miroku said while packing his things. Sango and Shippo nodded in silence and the whole group prepared to leave.

۞

Kagome cringed as the sun assaulted her eyes. Her whole body was in immense pain. She squinted as a shadow filled her vision. "Don't worry, you're safe. I will take care of you. Boys help me get her back to the village." Kagome tried to stay awake so she could hear the rest of the conversation but her eyes were getting droopy so she let the darkness take over her senses.

۞

_She was standing in complete darkness. Suddenly a bright, glowing, white path appeared out of nowhere, without commanding her feet she started walking along the path. She continued walking for a while before strange glowing orbs of different sizes started to float around the path. She tried to touch one of the orbs but her hand just went right through it. It felt like a cloud, cold and moist. She stopped examining the orbs when she heard a young girl's laughter. Kagome immediately turned and started running towards the cheerful sound. Despite its sweet sound she had a feeling of dread inside her gut. Kagome kept running until she could faintly see the shadow of a young girl. She started to walk towards the shadow slowly but started to run when she saw the shadow of another person and she shine of a blade. The young girl and Kagome screamed at the same time._

۞

Kagome awoke screaming with sweat dripping down her face. A young girl sitting by the bed softly pushed Kagome back onto the bed and whipped her face with a slightly damp cloth. "It's alright you're safe here." Her voice sounded like honey.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked. "What happened?"

"While out hunting for food my little brother found you by a cliff. I'm not sure of any details, but you were bleeding a lot and had many broken bones. So he and his friends brought you back here." The young girl answered. Now Kagome noticed that the young girl was actually a youkai. She had fox ears on her head and a long fox tail as well, but they were dark. Her ears and tail were black. She also had blue tinged purple hair, and navy blue eyes. She looked about sixteen years old. "As for where you are this is the hidden Yami Kitsune Youkai Village."

"How long have I been asleep?" Kagome asked groggily.

"About seven days." The kitsune girl answered earning a look of shock from Kagome. "Ah Kuro you're back. How was the hunt?" Kagome looked at the young boy the girl was talking too. He looked about fifteen years old; he also had black fox ears and tail. His hair was a dark purple and his eyes were a bright amethyst.

"The hunt was good. I caught a small boar we can eat. I left it outside." Kuro replied to the girl. "Oh, she's awake!" Kuro exclaimed happily when he saw Kagome. Kagome just stared at him.

"This is my younger brother Kuro, and my name is Mitsune. We are both Yami Kitsune Youkai. It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl called Mitsune smiled.

"My name is Kagome. I'm a miko. Thank you for saving me, but now I must leave." Kagome tried to get out of the bed, but as soon as her feet touched the ground she fell. Kuro caught a surprised Kagome.

"You really shouldn't move just yet." He said as he put her back on the bed.

"Wow a real life miko!" Mitsune exclaimed. "We have to introduce you to the village chief!" She walked outside with a small cooking knife.

"You're not afraid of mikos? You don't think I'm going to kill all of you?" Kagome asked a little confused.

"Of course not, we have always worked together with mikos as their partners. Although in recent times most mikos will just kill us on the spot, but I can tell you're different." Kuro smiled. He walked over to the stove grabbed a cup of tea and handed it to Kagome.

"I've never even heard of your kind before." Kagome replied as she sipped her tea.

"That's to be expected, we are all but forgotten." Kuro replied sadly. Mitsune walked in through the door with large slabs of boar meat in her arms. She put them inside some reed and tied it up.

"Despite that we still train in the old ways, just incase a miko might learn of our existence and want a partner. Well let's go introduce you to everyone." Mitsune said cheerfully. She helped Kagome get out of the bed. "Oh yeah, we couldn't get those chopsticks out of your hair so do you want to go wash up first?" Mitsune asked.

"Sure." Kagome commanded the chopsticks to release and put them next to her things on the floor. "They're enchanted. So they don't come out unless I command them to. They're very useful in battle." Kagome continued. Mitsune smiled and slowly lead Kagome out of the hut towards a river.

۞

Kagome limped along side Kuro and Mitsune with one are around each of their shoulders for support. Her hair was up in a bun again and she was wearing a knee length black dress with silver embroidery around the bottom. She also had her bow and a quiver of arrows. The siblings lead her to a wooden chair in front of an old sacred tree. An old youkai was sitting in the chair; he was holding a long wooden staff with ancient carvings on it and a large amethyst on the top.

"Welcome young woman, to the Hidden Village of the Yami Kitsune Youkai." The village chief stood up and walked over to Kagome. "I hear that you claim to be a miko. Will you let us test you?"

"I will gladly participate in your tests." Kagome replied and bowed gracefully.

The village chief smiled. "Then let the tests begin!"

Page 9 of 9


	5. Chapter 5: Change & the Yami Youkai Clan

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who is reading and/or reviewing.**

**Anime:** ƸӜƷ Inuyasha ƸӜƷ

**Author: **MangaFreak007

**Title:** The Stars: Rewritten

**Pairing:** Kagome and Sesshomaru

**Time:** Two years after the end of the first Anime.

**Chapter:** 5~Change and the Yami Kitsune Youkai Clan.

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Violence and Profanity.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. It is the rightful property of Rumiko-sama.

* * *

**Previously:**

"Welcome young woman, to the Hidden Village of the Yami Kitsune Youkai." The village chief stood up and walked over to Kagome. "I hear that you claim to be a miko. Will you let us test you?"

"I will gladly participate in your tests." Kagome replied and bowed gracefully.

The village chief smiled. "Then let the tests begin!"

**Now:**

The village leader led Kagome to a small shooting range. There were five wooden posts evenly spaced, about forty metres away from where Kagome was standing. There was also a wooden cage that glowed faintly from being infused with miko restraining powers, a few metres to her right. There were a few demons inside who looked as if they could kill someone with a flick of their wrist.

"First Test is archery." The chief announced from behind Kagome. "Would you mind explaining what she needs to do?" The young yami kitsune youkai who was stationed there nodded. He had an empty book, a bottle of ink and a brush on a tree stump, which served as a desk.

"Basically all you have to do is shoot an arrow loaded with your miko energies at one of these demons," he leaned on the cage and the demons inside glared and growled at him ferociously "which will be restrained on one of those posts over there. The main things you will be tested on are accuracy, power and concentration." Kagome nodded and stopped leaning on the two siblings, Kuro and Mitsune. She pulled an arrow out of her quiver and fired it at the middle post without infusing it with miko energies. It hit the post dead in the centre; an eighth of the arrow was embedded in the post, which surprised all the spectators. Almost everyone in the village had gathered to watch. Her examiner quickly wrote something down using the black ink which also faintly glowed.

_Is everything in this village infused with miko energies?_ Kagome asked mentally.

**It certainly looks to be that way. It could be a precaution against other demons, or maybe gifts from deceased mikos? **Momo replied.

_Possibly. _Kagome watched intently as the young yami kitsune youkai, who was examining her, carefully opened the wooden cage and took out a demon. He held it from the back of the neck before muttering something. The demon disappeared from his death-like grip and reappeared on the wooden post to the left of the one Kagome shot before.

Kagome was intrigued. She would have to ask him about that spell later. She notched another arrow and aimed at the demon; it glared at her and tried to get free. Kagome fired the purification arrow, as it flew through the air gracefully; it left a glowing trail of purple tinted miko energies. Within a split second the arrow was imbedded in the demon's chest and he purified into harmless dust. The spectators gasped, the only evidence that showed Kagome actually fired an arrow was the glowing trail left behind, which disappeared after a few seconds and the fact that the arrow that she was wielding a moment ago was now a quarter embedded in the wooden post. Kagome's examiner was stunned, but quickly recovered and wrote down some more notes. He handed the book to the chief. Quickly Kuro and Mitsune gave Kagome their shoulders for support and followed the chief to the next test.

They stopped outside a large hut that resembled a feudal era healing centre for humans. Kagome was led by Kuro and Mitsune inside, following the chief. Inside there were yami kitsune youkai of all different shapes and sizes. The patients ranged from some with a small paper cuts to terminal illnesses that have no cure or treatment.

"Second Test is Healing" the chief announced. Kagome looked behind her briefly and noticed that the crowd at the archery range had followed them. She nodded and asked what she had to do. The chief nodded to another yami kitsune youkai whom was to be her examiner for this test.

"You will have to heal five patients. Ranging from flesh wounds to poison. The main things you will be tested on are patient relations, healing ability and efficiency which includes how you chose to go about healing the patient. Whether or not it is the most effective and painless method." The examiner took the book from the chief and wrote something down quickly. Kuro and Mitsune let go of Kagome and she followed the examiner to her first patient.

"First patient, Mitsuko, female, her is age 15. She was attacked by a wild boar and received a deep wound on her left arm from her elbow to her wrist." Kagome gently asked the young girl if she could look at her arm.

۞

Kagome flopped on the bed she was using in Kuro and Mitsune's house, she was exhausted. She healed Mitsuko's wound effortlessly, after her, there was a male patient with a broken leg, a female patient with a shattered bone and multiple flesh wounds, a male with a ruptured spleen and another female that was poisoned. There was no antidote for the poison, so Kagome had to make one. After the healing test she was asked to demonstrate her purification powers without a tool. Kagome defeated several demons, decapitating a few (using miko powers of course) and plunging her arm through others, she demonstrated several different ways to purify the demons after they were rendered harmless. One she had to purify on the spot because it wouldn't give her an opening. The fourth test was a test of hand-to-hand combat. Kagome was pitted against the best fighter in the village and she defeated him, but not before receiving a few hits herself. Finally a sword challenge. Targets were thrown at her from different directions without warning and she had to slice them in half. She only missed two. The village chief said that he could go on testing her forever with many other things, but the villagers could plainly see she was a powerful miko. The chief told her she could go rest before he would tell everyone her results and who her partners would be. He was going to announce the news in the morning.

"Kagome are you hungry?" Mitsune asked from the cooking fire. As soon as she put the skewered boar meat on the fire Kagome's nostrils were filled with the mouth watering smell, which caused her stomach to grumble. Mitsune giggled and put on another five boar skewers.

Kagome sighed and rolled around on the bed. Her leg and arm were in a lot of pain after having to use them in battle before they finished healing. She sat up and made her palm glow blue with the powers of miko healing energies. She placed her palm on her broken leg and slowly allowed the energies to meld her broken bone back into place, making sure to meld even the tiniest of splinters in the bone. After the leg was completely healed Kagome collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Kuro walked into the hut as Kagome collapsed and he nimbly caught her.

"Kagome what happened?" he asked the semi-conscious girl in his arms.

"I was healing my leg so I could at least use it. It takes five times more energy to heal myself than it does to heal other people. I didn't realise how low on energy I was." Kagome explained trying not to fall unconscious. Kuro slowly put her on the bed, feeling her forehead was a little warm; he put a cold wet cloth on. Kuro walked over to his sister and helped her with dinner. Kagome slowly fell asleep no longer able to keep her eyes open.

۞

_Kagome was walking down the same glowing white path as in her previous dream. Knowing what was to come she didn't move, not wanting to see the little girl getting killed. Unfortunately she could feel her body disobey her wishes and she started to walk down the path again. After only thirty seconds (but what felt like an hour to Kagome) the floating white orbs started to appear again. She didn't stop to feel them and kept walking despite not wanting to. She thought that if she did something different in this dream it would turn out different. This time rather than hearing the young girl's laughter she could hear her sobbing instead. Kagome frowned and tried to call out for the little girl, but to her dismay no sound came from her mouth. She frowned even more, until she saw the girl's silhouette in the distance. At the sight of her, panic ran through Kagome like a rush of cold water and she quickened her step, running to the girl arms flailing about. As in the first dream another silhouette appeared and Kagome could see the gleam of a blade. Kagome shut her eyes and fell to her knees as she was surrounded by the sound of a blood curling scream. After a silent moment she opened her eyes and looked around. The floating white orbs became red and in the darkness she could see the silhouette of the young girl in a pool of her own blood. Kagome could see the girl's blood clearly as if it was right next to her. She could also see the silhouette of the other person and the shine of their blade which was covered in blood. Just as Kagome was about to look away the person's blood red eyes opened. The person's eyes were bright and clear, in stark contrast to their dark and shadowed body. The eyes were staring right at Kagome, slowly the person walked towards her and she screamed._

۞

Kagome jolted up from the nightmare in an instant; she was covered in a cold sweat. Mitsune whipped the sweat off Kagome's brow with a wet cloth. She watched the miko in worry as she took in deep breaths to calm herself.

"Kagome are you alright?" Mitsune asked.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." Kagome slowly got up from the bed and walked over to the (now put out) cooking fire. She grabbed the remaining two boar skewers and devoured them vigorously. Mitsune smiled at her and gave the miko her chopsticks and a miko garb.

"You should change into these for the announcement," Kagome grabbed the miko garb and started changing.

She walked out of the hut wearing the miko garb which was comprised of a black hakama with silver embroidery of stars and moons on the bottom. There were also tiny ruby stones in the shape of a swirl on her right outer upper thigh. The haori was white and had the symbol of the Yami Kitsune Youkai Clan, (which was the kanji for Yami in the middle of a black crescent moon surrounded by black stars with tiny amethyst stones in the middle of the stars) on it over her heart. On her right sleeve there was the kanji for 'Kagome' and 'Stars' sewn in black with tiny rubies in the shape of stars surrounding it. The symbol of the Yami Kitsune Youkai Clan was also on the back of the haori. She was holding her black bow which had a ruby ribbon tied on it where Kagome would hold it. She had her quiver of arrows over her shoulder which also had a ruby ribbon tied around it and her black long sword sheathed on her back.

"I've left all my other belongings inside the hut. I expect I'll be coming back for them soon." Kagome looked at the two siblings standing in front of her smiling. She couldn't help but allow a smile for a brief moment before putting her emotionless mask back on. She quickly started walking towards the centre of the village. Kuro and Mitsune smiled at each other and followed after the miko.

When Kagome and the siblings arrived, the centre of the town was already packed with villagers. Children sat on the rooves of huts and watched and older youkai crowded around buildings. Every able bodied youkai had turned up to hear the announcement.

"Good morning everyone," The village chief exclaimed happily. Everybody in the village replied with either a good morning, morning or some other greeting. "As everyone could plainly see yesterday, this young girl standing before us," he pointed his staff at Kagome and she got down on one knee and bowed deeply "is one of the most powerful mikos that we have ever encountered!" Kagome didn't look away from the ground, however she bowed even deeper. The chief walked over to her, he held her uninjured hand and guided her to her feet. The crowed cheered and a delighted Kuro and Mitsune hugged Kagome enthusiastically.

"The elders and I have made the final decision on who will become Kagome-Sama's partners." The village immediately broke out into conversation. They became so loud that the chief had to gain their full attention by slamming the butt off his staff into the ground, causing a small sound wave to resonate through the earth. "We have decided on Senshi (Warrior) Kuro and Senshi Mitsune to become Kagome-Sama's Partners"

Kuro and Mitsune looked at each other before embracing Kagome in a bear-hug once more. Kagome allowed for her emotions to show a little and she put a hand on each sibling's shoulder. The briefest of smiles touched her lips. The whole village broke out into celebration.

۞

Shippo fell asleep in Sango's arms and Kirara fell asleep on Miroku's shoulder. Inuyasha was walking in front of the group with his hand on the hilt of Tetsaiga. Even from behind the gang could see that he was very tense. Sango wanted to ask if they could stop and rest for a little while, as they were exhausted and it was getting dark, but she had lost too much blood so Sango fainted. Miroku gasped as he saw the woman he loved faint, he quickly ran to her and knelt by her side, he checked for a pulse and found one, but it was weak.

"Inuyasha," He called out to their friend and waited until the hanyou walked over to the slayer, "we should rest a while, we are all injured, and you look like the walking dead."

"May I see if I can help?" A sweet concerned voice called out from behind Inuyasha. Both of the males looked towards the voice's owner and gasped. It was Kikyo.

"Kikyo?" was the last thing Inuyasha said before falling unconscious. He landed on his face, in a similar position to when he was 'sat.' Said un-dead miko walked over to the hanyou and tuned him onto his back.

"Monk, could you help me with the two of them?" She didn't look away from Inuyasha as she spoke, slowly she brought miko energies to her hand and he assessed the damage to his body, when she was done she did the same to Sango, Shippo and Kirara. All the while Miroku had gone off to find wood and had returned when Kikyo finished her assessment. "I need to collect some herbs. Make them comfortable while I'm gone, if they start coughing turn them on their side, otherwise they'll choke." She quickly walked into the forest to find herbs.

Miroku did as he was instructed and took care of his friends. When Kikyo returned there was a warm fire burning and Miroku had put some salted meat on to cook. Kikyo pulled out her mortar and pester and started grinding some herbs, she asked Miroku to bring some water, and when he retuned she mixed the herbs into the water. She put the water over the fire for a couple of minutes to warm it and then made the four injured patients to drink some, she handed the rest to Miroku and told him to drink the rest.

"Where is my reincarnation?" Kikyo asked after a few minutes of silence. Miroku wouldn't look at Kikyo he looked straight into the fire and in a sad voice he answered her.

"Inuyasha should be the one to tell you." Kikyo stared into the fire as well and the two of them waited until their friends stared to wake up. Shippo and Kirara were the first to wake, and soon after Sango awoke. The three of them grabbed some cooked meat and ate it. When they were done Inuyasha finally awoke. He looked around until his eyes landed on Kikyo. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity until Sango broke it by coughing up some blood. Kikyo immediately handed her some more of the herb drink and made her drink it.

"Where is Kagome, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked without stopping the rubbing motion on Sango's back. Inuyasha stared at the ground and in a broken voice he answered.

"She's dead." This caused Kikyo to look at Inuyasha in shock.

"Are you sure?" She asked him quickly.

"Kagome fell off a cliff. She was lying in a pool of her own blood, and her body was bent in ways it wasn't supposed to bend. I don't see how she could have survived." Everyone looked at the ground sadly and Shippo broke out crying. Sango grabbed the young kit in her arms and they cried together. Miroku put his arms around Sango and tried to calm the two down. Kikyo stared at the stars and sighed sadly.

"Kikyo, now that Kagome is dead, you are in even more danger. You're the only person who can see the jewel shards. Naraku will definitely come after your eyes." Inuyasha told her slowly. "I was thinking you might want to join us for a while."

"Yes," she smiled at Inuyasha "thank you for thinking of me even when Kagome is no longer here." He smiled back at her.

After everyone had eaten their fill they all settled in for the night. Inuyasha chose to sleep in a tree, but he couldn't sleep every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Kagome, dead, at the base of that dreaded cliff. When he sighed for the hundredth time he was greeted by Kikyo sitting next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and they sat there like that for a while, just staring at the twinkling stars and the bright full moon. They fell asleep in the tree; Kikyo was in Inuyasha's arms.

۞

The celebrations lasted long into the night, everyone wanted to greet Kagome and giver some kind of present or trinket, but finally everyone went back to their huts to sleep. Kagome sighed as she finally sat down on the bed. She watched silently as Kuro spread out some blankets on the ground. He stopped when he saw Kagome staring at him.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He placed a hand on her head and felt for a fever. She took Kuro's hand away from her head.

"I haven't got a fever. Is this your bed Kuro-kun?" He smiled at her sweetly and nodded.

"Why did you let me sleep here? I can't let you sleep on the floor." He kept smiling at her as he answered.

"Well you were injured and I wasn't going to make Mitsune sleep on the floor. You called me Kuro-kun." He grinned as Kagome quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and glared at him.

"Don't expect it to ever happen again." Kagome grimaced as she finished her sentence and placed her hand on her left shoulder, where Hakudoshi had stabbed her. It was throbbing with pain.

"Kagome? Kagome, what's wrong?" Kuro asked her alarmed. Mitsune walked in and saw Kagome; she quickly went over to her and placed her hand on Kagome's hand. Kagome slowly stopped grimacing, but she was still breathing heavily.

"Kagome-Chan, are you alright?" Mitsune asked. Kagome nodded slowly and the two siblings helped her into bed. They looked at each other and sighed. "I hope she's okay Kuro-Chan."

"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine. I just need to rest. We'll leave tomorrow in the morning after we say goodbye." The two siblings agreed and went to bed. Kagome was breathing normally so they thought she would be alright. The young miko waited until she thought they were asleep before she allowed her breathing to get heavier. Her shoulder felt like it was burning in the pits of hell.

Kagome awoke to the sound of chirping birds outside the hut. She looked at the siblings and her eyes softened. They were asleep together in Mitsune's bed, they had the other's hands clasped in theirs. It was sweet, until the warm morning light flowed through the window and woke the siblings. The two sat up, rubbed their eyes and looked at Kagome. The young miko's eyes immediately became cold again and she looked away. They smiled and made their way over to her.

"How are you felling Kagome-Chan?" Mitsune asked as she placed her hand on Kagome's forehead.

"I'm fine now. Grab all your things, we'll leave as soon as you say goodbye to everyone." The siblings nodded and ran off to grab some of their belongings from the council chambers. Kagome grabbed her usual black outfit. After changing into it she grabbed her black bag. The mirror fell from the bag unnoticed until Kagome heard a metallic clank. Tensed, she turned around in a fighting stance ready for an attack. Her eyes widened slightly when nobody was there; she looked around until her gaze fell upon the mirror face down on the ground and uncovered. Kagome hesitated to pick it up, remembering what she saw last time. After finally deciding she didn't want to explain herself should Kuro or Mitsune when they appear, she picked up the mirror and turned it around. Her eyes widened in shock and she dropped the mirror on the ground, she fell to her knees shivering. Kagome hugged her knees in an attempt to stop herself from shaking.

Distant voices could be heard outside the hut, "Kuro-Chan go and grab some of the salted meat for the journey." However the words fell on deaf ears. "Kagome-Chan did you," Mitsune gasped in shock when her gaze met Kagome's shivering form. She immediately wrapped her arms around the older girl's shoulders and smoothed her hair, whilst hushing her and humming in a soothing tone. After a few minutes Kuro returned to the hut, when he saw his sister holding the miko he frowned. He was about to say something when Kagome interrupted him.

"Kuro-kun, close that mirror over there please." The young miko's voice was barely audible and kept cracking, but he got the meaning. He grabbed the mirror and covered it with its lid then wrapped it in the cloth; he put the mirror inside Kagome bag before coming over to her still slightly shaking form.

"Are you alright Kagome?" He asked her slowly. Untangling herself from Mitsune she wiped her face with her hands and nodded.

"I'm fine you guys. There was no need for you to worry. It was nothing." The siblings nodded and left Kagome where she was as they went to collect the final items they needed.

Kagome sat in a meditation position and fell into her consciousness. _Momo, are you there?_ She asked into the silence of her mind.

**I'm here Kags. Want to explain that vision to me?** Momo asked carefully.

_I want you to help me make sense of it. _Kagome took a deep breath. _It was a silhouette of a face, no idea whose face, but it was female, and the only thing I could see on her face was her eyes. They were sharp, cold, cruel and blood red. When I looked at the mirror I could hear laughter, an evil laughter that would chill an ordinary person to the bone.. I don't know why, but it sounded sickly familiar._

**Remember what Kaede said? The mirror would try and control you by showing you visions. It probably thought that it would never be able to get through our defences when we are at full strength, so it decided that if it could scare you enough, it might be able to get in.** Momo placed a hand on her chin in a thoughtful manner. **I could be wrong, but that's my best guess.**

Kagome nodded and withdrew herself from her consciousness. She opened her eyes and looked at her hands. She had the rough hands of a trained warrior, using a sword for so long really left its mark.

Kagome gasped, remembering what Kaede said. Her sword was the key to controlling the mirror. She quickly ran outside the hut and grabbed it from its spot against the wall, unwarped it, putting the cloth on the ground and finally unsheathed it, placing the sheath on top of the cloth. Her gaze lingered on the kanji on the blade, she ran her fingers along the flat side of the blade and tuned into a fighting zone. Her eyes flashed open; they were the cold hardened eyes of an experienced fighter and killer. Gracefully she moved into a simple stance with the sword held out in front of her, parallel to the ground and shoulder height. The miko stared at the tip of the blade so far out in front of her and she swung the sword forward. She slashed at the air and landed with her right foot forward, holding the blade with her right hand, the butt of the handle in the palm of her left hand next to her left hip, with the tip pointed forward at an angle to the ground.

Kagome closed her eyes as she heard the siblings coming back; silently she sheathed the sword and covered it up again. The siblings walked into the hut and quickly packed the remainder of their things. They slung their bags on their backs and stood ready and waiting. Kagome silently followed them inside, putting the rest of her items in her bag; including the items she received at the celebration the night before. She put her chopsticks in her hair and slung her quiver of arrows on other shoulder with her bow. She put her sword on her back and motioned for the siblings to lead the way.

Finally the Yami group was on the road. After much crying, hugs and kisses from the villagers to the siblings they were able to leave the village at around midday. The chief of the village gave Kagome one final item before they left and wished them all good luck on their journey. When the village was hidden in the forest once again Kagome took out the item the chief had given her and opened it. The siblings turned around alarmed when they heard Kagome gasp.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kuro asked alarmed.

"Look how much money the chief gave us." A slightly astonished Kagome replied. The two siblings looked. Mitsune started giggling and Kuro smiled.

"Silly Kagome-Chan. That is some of the money we have been putting away if we ever came across a miko. That money is for our journey." She started giggling when she saw Kagome's expression, which soon turned into one of gratitude. She quickly put her emotionless mask back on before continuing the journey.

The first two nights went without incident. On the first night Kagome explained to her friends that she was looking for jewel shards. When Kuro asked about her other friends Kagome scowled and told them that they think she is dead, and that she intended to keep it that way. Kuro and Mitsune explained to Kagome that their village was hidden in the east, close to the southern boarder.

It was the third night of their journey, they were already at the southern boarders and were camping on the boarder between South and East because the siblings insisted they wanted to be as close to the East as possible for one more night.

"Haven't you been outside of the Eastern boarders?" Kagome asked as they sat around the warm fire waiting for the meat and mushrooms to cook. The sibling shook their heads.

"We never had a need to." Was Mitsune's simple reply "what about you Kagome-Chan?"

"I've been all over the place. My search for the jewel shards took me all over Japan." Kagome replied.

"What about the continent? Have you been there?" Kuro asked her enthusiastically, the siblings eyes were sparkling.

"No I haven't been there." When their faces fell sadly Kagome sweat-dropped and handed them the cooked meat and a leaf full of cooked mushrooms. When they started eating she put her emotionless mask back on.

They ate in comfortable silence. Both children sighed and rubbed their bellies in content. "Yum." They said in unison. When Kagome was about to smile she unsheathed her sword and stood up in one fluid motion just in time to block an axe coming down. The two sibling's ears perked up and they did a back flip simultaneously and landed back-to-back. Mitsune had two knives in each hand and Kuro pulled out a glowing pink orb. They were surrounded on all sides by demons and Kagome was fending off three burly ox demons with axes. She had the advantage in speed, but the axe's blows were so powerful that they split the earth where they hit the ground. Kagome dodged all the hits. One hit would render her helpless, and a second hit could kill her.

The siblings were surrounded by lizard and water demons. Kuro tapped his sister on the leg and she sprung into action, attacking all the demons and injuring most of them. Kuro held the orb in front of him and he chanted an ancient sutra. Some of the demons watched as the orb got brighter and pink lightning flickered in and out of existence around the orb, but they weren't given time to watch as another unnoticed blow came from Mitsune.

Kuro yelled out the final word and Mitsune appeared at his back again as Kuro lifted the orb above his head and all the demons around them were struck with bright pink miko energies. The demons purified on the spot. One of the oxen left Kagome and attacked the siblings. Mitsune screamed as her knives were shattered and she was slashed across the chest in a downward motion. She fell to the ground bleeding. Kuro yelled the final word for the orb again and tried to strike the ox but he was hit in the right shoulder by the ox's axe as it was purified. He fell to his knees and looked at his sister, she was still alive. He gasped when he could smell Kagome's blood on the wind. He looked at her immediately.

Kagome was holding her right side and grimacing, she brandished her sword out in front of her. She glared at the ox in front of her and charged at him head on. The ox grinned and went to slash at her, but all of a sudden she wasn't there. He looked to his left and right but she was nowhere to be seen. His eyes opened wide in shock as he felt a cold blade slicing into his neck. In a split second Kagome had gotten behind the ox and decapitated it. The other ox was furious. It charged right at her. Kagome looked at it while whispering a word which caused a bright purple light to come out of her hand and piece the ox in the heart. It purified slowly, screaming.

Kuro stared at her, his mouth gaping open and closed like a fish. Kagome slowly picked up all their things and walked over to Kuro and the unconscious Mitsune. When she got there she fainted, but Kuro caught her before she fell to the ground yelling her name in alarm.

۞

Kouga sighed as he sat on a rock waiting for Ginta and Hakkaku to catch up with him. After a few minutes said demons were standing in front of him taking deep breaths.

"Did you intend to make me," Kouga broke off mid sentence and gasped as he caught a sent on the wind. He got up and immediately ran towards its source.

Ginta and Hakkaku were confused by their chief's behaviour until they too caught the sent. It was Kagome's sent, or more precisely it was the sent of her blood. They immediately ran after Kouga.

Meanwhile said Prince was running full speed to his 'Princess.' He stopped running as soon as he entered the clearing on the boarder of South and East. His gaze was on his beloved Kagome in the arms of a strange fox-like demon and covered in her own blood.

"Kagome!" He yelled alarmed as he ran over to his beloved and grabbed her from the other demon. "Kagome, are you alright?" He placed his hand on her cheek lovingly, "What happened." He demanded with authority to Kuro.

"We were ambushed by demons, we defeated them all, but Kagome was in bad shape to begin with and my sister has lost so much blood." He frowned and looked at Kouga. "I'm no healer; I don't know the first thing about helping them."

Kouga nodded. "I'm Kagome's friend. My name is Kouga. I'm the Prince and current ruler of the Southern wolf-tribe. We have a healer there. Just wait till my partners get here and we'll carry them there." Despite the situation Kuro's eyes still sparkled at the news he learned.

"Wow a prince! My name is Senshi Kuro and that's my sister Mitsune." He exclaimed, which made Kouga smile. Ginta and Hakkaku arrived then and Kouga ordered Ginta to carry everything and Hakkaku to carry Mitsune. Kouga carried Kagome and Kuro walked with them.

"The cave is only a few hours from here. Don't worry Kuro, they'll be fine." Kouga smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. Kuro smiled back and they all started walking at a normal pace, even Kouga.

۞

_Kagome was in the same place again, walking along the same white road, surrounded by the same white orbs. The orbs slowly turned red as she walked down the pathway further. This time though the pathway ended, but she stopped walking before she got to the end. At the end of the path there was a lake filled with red water. After a second she realised that it wasn't water, it was blood. A lake of red blood and from this lake of blood mangled arms and leg flew out of the water and attacked a silhouetted figure. The same figure as last time, Kagome realised, the arms and legs were unable to touch the figure as it was surrounded by a barrier. The figure, which she realised in horror, was the same woman she saw in the mirror, walked to the edge of the red lake and threw in a mangled body. Immediately the arms and legs flew to the fresh body and ripped it apart and dragged it to the bottom of the lake. The figure turned around and stared at Kagome, her head was filled with the same maniacal laughter. She saw the woman's shadowed lips move; it said 'Kagome.'_

۞

Kagome awoke in a cold sweat again. Kouga and Kuro were immediately at her side. Kouga was trying to hug her, but Kagome retaliated. She woke up in a strange place and a stranger was trying to grab her. Kuro grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. When she saw who it was she wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing hug and hid her face in his uninjured shoulder. Kuro wrapped his arms around the miko and rubbed her hair soothingly. Mitsune roughly moved aside the furs covering the entrance to the cave and collapsed next to Kuro. She rubbed Kagome's shoulder and whispered in her ear. Kagome whispered something the chopsticks in her hair came loose. Mitsune grabbed them and started brushing Kagome's long black silky hair with the brush she brought along.

"What happened, Kuro-Chan?" Mitsune asked softly.

"Nightmare" Kuro replied softly, with a sad smile. Mitsune nodded and continued to brush Kagome's hair. She had calmed down now, she stopped shivering and let go of Kuro.

Kagome flicked her hair out of her face and opened her eyes. The siblings frowned as she put the emotionless mask back on her face. Her eyes were cold and hard.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked cautiously.

"Kouga, don't grab me like that. I thought you were hostile." She stared at him coldly until he nodded and then she stood up and walked out of the cave.

"Kaogme-Neechan, how are you feeling?" All three demons left in the cave could hear all the wolf youkai outside talking to her. Kagome only answered with one word answers or short sentences. Kouga frowned; his beloved Kagome had changed so much. Sure, he hadn't seen her in two years, but he was busy, and he didn't expect her to change that much over such a short period of time. She wasn't her usual cheerful, light and bubbly self, now she was cold, hard and had the eyes of a killer. The dream she had must have been terrifying.

۞

"So what do you say?" The Lord of the North grinned as he studied Sesshomaru's handsome, cold, emotionless face. "My daughter would be the perfect mate. She's young, beautiful and she is also the High Princess of the North. Who wouldn't want to mate her? She's perfect."

"Please allow this Sesshomaru to think about it." He replied in a monotone voice. Anyone else could clearly see he wasn't interested, but Lord Tai was determined to make his daughter Sesshomaru's mate. Lord Tai kept smiling which gave Sesshomaru the idea that he had more to say.

"Was there anything else?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, since you asked, I would like to return to the Moon Palace with my daughter and mate." Lord Tai grinned and cut Lord Sesshomaru off. "Excellent, I will return with them in a week. Look forward to it." Lord Tai walked off and Sesshomaru didn't relax until the main gate closed behind the High Lord of the North.

"My Lord, are you alright?" the small green toad youkai, Jaken, asked politely. Lord Sesshomaru walked towards his study, with Jaken right behind him. Lord Sesshomaru didn't say a word until he was sitting at his desk.

"Bring this Sesshomaru some tea." Jaken bowed deeply and ran out the door. He returned a few minutes later with a pot of tea and a china teacup. He poured Lord Sesshomaru a cup and handed it to him. Lord Sesshomaru drank it in one gulp.

"Perhaps My Lord would like something stronger." Jaken said as he poured Lord Sesshomaru a cup of sake from the bottle he brought with him, just in case. Lord Sesshomaru wasn't surprised in the least, he expect Jaken to know when he wanted sake. He drank the cup in a gulp.

۞

By the time Lord Tai returned with his mate and daughter, the sake supply in the castle was greatly depleted. Lord Sesshomaru greeted Lord Tai and his family at the gate. Lady Ishin of the North was a very rigid woman, but she was stunning to say the least. Her eyes were the colour of the sun at sunset. She had long silver hair tied into a bun with mahogany chopsticks and a few other golden ornaments decorating her hair. She wore a navy blue kimono with swirly red and orange designs on it that looked like misty suns. She wore a red obi decorated with tiny curly clouds. She also had a gold obi jewel, with a large deep red ruby in it hanging off her obi. High Princess Mei of the North was also very beautiful, but she held certain arrogance in her posture. Possibly from her parents spoiling her rotten and always telling her she was perfect and so forth. Her eyes were light orange and she had a sharp jaw line. Her hair was the same blue as her father's except it had a silver sheen to it. She had her hair done up into two chignon buns; in each bun she had two hair needles threaded into them with small flower jewels hanging off the end of them. She also wore a crown, it was white gold and clipped behind her head through the buns, in the middle there was a triangle shaped piece of white gold with a pure diamond in the middle. She wore a white kimono with red and orange sun patterns on it, the same as her mother's. Her obi was red and had a golden sheen so it shone like sunlight.

On the outside the family was very beautiful, but they were really rotten to the core. They were selfish, cruel, greedy, sinful beings. Unbeknownst to them Sesshomaru too small sips from his hidden sake bottle when they weren't looking.

As soon as they arrived, High Princess Mei and Lady Ishin demanded to take a bath in the hot springs. They washed away their 'aches' and 'pains' from the journey as they bathed. Lord Tai made himself comfortable on Sesshomaru's throne in the dining room and enjoyed a lush meal of rare western meats and lush green salads.

Lord Sesshomaru was in his study as his guests were making themselves at home. He just finished his third bottle of sake when Jaken knocked at the door. He entered when commanded and handed Sesshomaru another bottle of sake. The Lord thanked him and had another cup as he finished his paperwork.

"Lord Tai wishes for you to join him and his family at dinner. You do realise he is going to ask for the best food our kitchen can serve." Jaken said as he poured another drink.

"Let him, this Sesshomaru does not wish to start a war over something so petty." Jaken sighed and cautiously asked him another question as he poured more sake.

"What are you going to do about Lord Tai's proposition?"

"This Sesshomaru has not intention to mate princess Mei." Sesshomaru finished another bottle of sake. Lucky for him, as a demon he would need to finish twenty bottles of sake before he would get drunk; unfortunately he found that out the hard way. "This Sesshomaru will play along with Lord Tai, but this Sesshomaru intends to send letter to the South and East. This Sesshomaru wants to know their opinion on the matter before this Sesshomaru will act. If this Sesshomaru is unable to convince Lord Tai, Lady Ishin and Princess Mei otherwise within the next two weeks, then this Sesshomaru will send the letters." Jaken bowed and left Lord Sesshomaru to finish his paperwork and yet another bottle of sake.

۞

Kagome stared out at the slowly setting sun from the cliff side outside the cave. The pit of dread in her stomach wouldn't go away and it was making her uneasy. She started to pace but after the fifth lap she gave up and sat on the cliff edge. Kouga couldn't help but worry as he watched his beloved woman from the mouth of the cave. He watched as Kuro and Mitsune walked out of the cave, sat on either side of Kagome and handed her a leaf full of meat, mushrooms and a few edible herbs. They also had a leaf each containing the same items of food as Kagome. The three members of the Yami group sat together and watched the sunset in silence.

Out of nowhere the two siblings did simultaneous back flips away from Kagome just as she stood up and blocked Hakudoshi's staff with a hidden knife. Kuro ran back inside the cave as his sister tried to strike Kagura with her fists and feet. Mitsune dodged all of Kagura's attacks except her wound opened up again. Just as she was starting to get tired Kuro ran out of the cave with all their weapons in one arm and the pink glowing orb in the other. He yelled out the final word in his incantation and drove Kagura back with his miko energy attacks. He handed Mitsune her daggers and when Kagome had a free hand her threw her sword, bow and arrows at her. She nimbly caught the sword and hung it on her back and immediately notched an arrow to her bow, she aimed at Hakudoshi's heart and they both stopped moving. Kagome was already breathing heavily and her arm and side were dripping with blood.

Kouga ran out of the cave with his men and went to help the Yami group but they were stopped by Kagura's Dance of the Dead. They were stuck fighting the un-dead warriors. Kagome fired her arrow it hit Hakudoshi in the left shoulder, he had moved at the last possible second, so Kagome missed his heart.

"Why didn't you load that arrow with miko energies I wonder?" Naraku's voice echoed from everywhere at once, so it was impossible for Kagome to know that he would appear behind her which meant she wasn't able to dodge his attack, his root-like-tentacle pierced her left shoulder where Hakudoshi had stabbed her last time. She screamed as a white hot pain resonated throughout her body; she saw white and she collapsed.

Kagome knew Naraku was there he was going to grab her, she wouldn't be able to fight him like this, and her friends were occupied. She had no choice; she gripped the pendant Sesshomaru had given her until her knuckles went white. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Sesshomaru, his face, his sent, his aura, his touch, his fierce eyes.

_Help me Sesshomaru. Please help me._


	6. Chapter 6: My Saviour

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who is reading and/or reviewing.**

**Anime:** ƸӜƷ Inuyasha ƸӜƷ

**Author: **MangaFreak007

**Title:** The Stars: Rewritten

**Pairing:** Kagome and Sesshomaru

**Time:** Two years after the end of the first Anime.

**Chapter:** 6~My Saviour

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Violence and Profanity.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. It is the rightful property of Rumiko-sama.

* * *

**Previously:**

Kagome knew Naraku was there he was going to grab her, she wouldn't be able to fight him like this, and her friends were occupied. She had no choice; she gripped the pendant Sesshomaru had given her until her knuckles went white. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Sesshomaru, his face, his sent, his aura, his touch, his fierce eyes.

_Help me Sesshomaru. Please help me._

**Now:**

Sesshomaru froze in front of the dinning room doors as he heard and felt Kagome's voice in his mind. He pulled a pendant out from under his clothes, it was identical to the one he gave Kagome. It was the twin pendant, with his one he would be able to teleport to exactly where Kagome was. He pushed open the dining room doors, quickly apologised to the Northern family, telling them something came up. The North Lord stood up immediately, but Sesshomaru ran out of the room before he got a reply from them and disappeared in a flash of white light.

۞

Everyone on the cliff outside the southern wolf-tribe's cave covered their faces as a bright white light flashed in the area. When the light subsided, everyone gasped as Lord Sesshomaru of the West was standing in the middle of the fight. Sesshomaru looked around. He could see Kagura standing in front of him, ready to attack the two strange Kitsune youkai who were standing either side of her, the girl was bleeding from her chest and her upper left thigh was slashed; the boy's shoulder and legs were dripping with blood. A group of un-dead villagers were swaying where they stood and frothing at the mouth, with a group of bleeding wolf demons trapped in front of them. Hakudoshi was floating in the sky behind Sesshomaru and he had an arrow in his shoulder, it was glowing purple-pink and was slowly purifying his shoulder and arm. In front of Hakudoshi, to Sesshomaru's left, Kagome was lying in a pool of her own blood, on her stomach, on the ground, one arm was lying next to her head and the other was under her chest gripping the pendant. Her left shoulder had a huge hole in it and was bleeding everywhere; her right side was also covered in blood. Naraku had put up a barrier and was floating in mid air away from the edge of the cliff, to Sesshomaru's left.

Everyone stared at Sesshomaru, there were two reasons for this, he just appeared in the middle of their fight out of nowhere and they were watching for what he might do next. Naraku wasn't going to wait for the lord to do something so he disappeared expecting his incarnations to follow suit. Kagura summoned her feather and Hakudoshi jumped onto it with her as it flew into the sky. The un-dead villagers fell to the ground with a loud thump, they were dead once again. The two siblings quickly made their way to Kagome. Kuro collapsed next to Kagome, since his legs were injured and they weren't able to hold his weight. Mitsune sat next to Kagome's head, turned her onto her back and felt for a pulse, she had a faint one and her breathing was uneven and heavy, but she was still alive. The siblings sighed in relief and clasped each others hands in a tight grip. Kagome was still griping the pendant tightly, her lips were moving slightly. She was calling for Sesshomaru even when she was unconscious.

"Healer, bring Kagome, Kuro and Mitsune's things to them." Kouga asked the only uninjured wolf. He somehow knew that Sesshomaru had come to save her and anyone could see that the siblings weren't going to let Sesshomaru take Kagome unless they went with her. He didn't like the idea of his woman going with the Western Lord, but his pack didn't have the resources to heal her. The healer nodded and a few seconds later he was next to Kuro handing him their things. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome with his right arm, the only remaining arm he had, his arm was under her ass and he was holding her legs; her head was resting on his right shoulder and she draped her right arm over his left shoulder. Sesshomaru summoned his demonic cloud and waited for the siblings.

"Kuro-kun…Mitsune-Chan…" Kagome whispered her friend's names softly; they went over to her immediately. "Lord Sesshomaru…will take care of us. Just…listen to him." She rubbed Mitsune's cheek before falling unconscious again. The two siblings sat on the back of Sesshomaru's demonic cloud and they waved at Kouga as they flew off. Once they were high in the sky and they could no longer see the wolf-tribe Sesshomaru spoke.

"We will arrive at Palace Moon in three hours. Sleep, you won't fall off." Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice. Mitsune whispered in Kagome's ear, Kagome whispered a command and the chopsticks in her hair came loose, Mitsune grabbed them and put them away. The siblings fell asleep almost immediately. Sesshomaru let out a rare sigh and watched Kagome's long silky hair as it flew in the wind. He looked at her face and couldn't help but let his eyes soften. Quickly his gaze snapped back to staring in front of him and his eyes became cold once again.

۞

_The raven haired beauty opened her eyes and her blue gaze scanned the area. There was a white pathway in the shape of a circle around her. She stood in the middle of the circle. Pathways connected to the circle in the four compass directions and went as far as the eye could see. Kagome's gaze returned to her front. In front of her there was the silhouette of a figure standing with its back to her. It was holding two heads by the hair. The heads were also facing away from her, but one had long silver hair and the other had long blue hair that had a silver sheen. Kagome's eyes widened slowly when the figure turned around. There, standing in front of her was…herself. Only, it wasn't herself. Her eyes were blood red instead of cerulean blue. Her hair was clumped together in places where blood had dried in it; it was messy and dragged along the ground. Her arms were stained red with blood, the blood reached her elbows. She had a smirk plastered onto her face. Her eyes were laughing, and just beyond the surface Kagome could see madness, pure, raw, unadulterated madness. Her eyes widened even further when she realised that this 'Kagome' standing in front of her was the same person in all her other dreams. 'Kagome' stepped forward, again, and again, until she was a step away from Kagome. 'Kagome' lifted up the two heads so they were either side of her head and she smirked. Kagome studied the two heads. Both of the heads had their mouths open in a silent scream. She also noted that they were both women, probably mother and daughter. The head with the silver hair had sunset coloured eyes. The girl with the silvery blue hair had light orange eyes. Kagome took in all the features of the two heads in a few seconds before 'Kagome' threw the heads aside. Before they could land, they were halted in mid-air by an unseen force. A red magical ring of words appeared on the ground around the heads and the ground opened up to the depths of hell. Twisted and burnt arms shot out of the gateway and grabbed the two heads down with them before the gateway closed up. Kagome's head immediate snapped to attention as she heard a small pleased sound come from 'Kagome's' lips. 'Kagome' was standing with her left hand on her hip and her right hand in front of her face glowing red. As the gateway to hell closed, the glowing on her arm dissipated._

"_Kagome," the other her whispered softly, although it came out like a snake's hiss. "You should keep a wary eye on those two when they appear," She licked her fingers before continuing; "They will try and hurt you. Listen." Her eyes glazed over with madness as she spoke far too quickly. She put her hand up as the area was filled with a serene sound that reminded one of water. "Listen to the mirror."_

۞

Kagome shot up from the bed she was lying in, drenched with sweat. Her eyes were open slightly wider than usual and her mouth was open attempting to suck in all the air that was physically possible. Once she calmed down, her gaze slowly travelled around her surroundings, soaking everything in. The bed she was lying in was wooden and could fit three people in it comfortably. The wood had been stained so it looked charred and the bed was dressed in shimmering silver silk. The pillows were also silver silk and everything felt heavenly against Kagome's skin. The walls in the room were painted a dark blue. As the light creped out from behind the closed window to her left, it fell upon the bed sheets and the room shimmered in silver light every time Kagome moved. It resembled the night sky. Kagome could only guess a room this well designed and furnished, as she dully noted the wardrobe, dresser and other articles of furniture, would belong in lord Sesshomaru's castle. The young raven haired woman figured she was safe enough so she allowed herself a moment of weakness as she yawned and stretched out all her stiff limbs. As she slowly got out of the bed, she noted she was wearing a simple, thin, black yukata. She could feel the rough fabric of bandages around her entire torso, left shoulder and right wrist every time she moved and the dull sting of antiseptic herbs kept her awake. Once Kagome arrived at the window she pulled back the heavy dark blue curtains and closed her eyes as the sunlight caressed her skin. Pulling aside the glass door she walked outside onto the balcony, within the blink of an eye she was standing on the ledge with her palms pointed outwards and her eyes closed as the young miko enjoyed the warm and kind sunlight. With her eyes closed she extended her other senses to the world around her, the sounds of the palace warriors training in the barracks, the smells of freshly baked bread, creeping up to her room from the kitchens below, and the smells of exotic flowers. The feel of soft butterfly's wings as the tiny creatures landed on Kagome's arms and head, the sound of the huge, wooden, door inside her room creaking open. That wasn't right. Quickly Kagome jumped up onto the ledge above the entrance to the room and crouched there, her muscles were tensed and she looked like a cat ready to pounce on its next prey.

Silently the person walked into the room; the sound of something metallic falling to the ground and the person's gasp reached Kagome's ears. As soon as the mysterious person walked outside, Kagome silently landed behind them with her miko energy loaded arm aimed straight for their heart.

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded. Another gasp was heard as the person twirled around again. It was a she-demon who looked to be 15 years old. Shiny grass-green eyes were widened in shock and very light yellow hair was fluffed about. She had two large floppy bunny ears on her head and small pointed fangs.

"I am Usagi!" her arms flew to her face and she fell to the ground in tears. "I'm sorry! I don't know what I did to make you angry, but I'm sorry!"

Kagome was speechless. The girl was wearing a tattered old brown dress that didn't look comfortable at all and her feet were calloused and dirty. Usagi's hands were also dirty and calloused. She could see scars and still fresh wounds all over her arms and legs. Kagome withdrew her miko energies and walked away from Usagi, but not before removing her yukata and draping it over the young demon's head. Kagome smirked when she heard her let out a small surprised squeak.

"Is there something wrong with the yukata Mistress?" Usagi asked as she gazed at the floor. She was shivering.

"What are you calling me that for?" Kagome opened the wardrobe and was pleased when she saw a small black silk yukata. It reached her knee in length and showed off her cleavage, or it would have shown off her cleavage if she wasn't bandaged so much. The sleaves ended at her elbows with silver embroidery in the shape of the Japanese characters for stars all along the hem of the sleeves and along the bottom hem. On the patch of fabric above her heart was a small silver moon no bigger than her eye surrounded by small silver stars.

"I have been informed that I am to serve you from now on. So you are my Mistress. Is there something wrong with this yukata Mistress?" Usagi was now standing at the window with the black yukata in her arms. Kagome turned around with a cold expression on her face. She walked over to Usagi and watched as she flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Kagome put her hand on the girl's shoulder and in one swift movement ripped the young girl's dress right off. The girl squeaked in surprised as her scarred and bruised skin was bared to the sunlight. Usagi fell to the floor in tears as Kagome closed the curtains. The miko slowly walked back to Usagi's side and she gently held the demon's hand. Kagome's hands glowed blue. Usagi flinched but Kagome wouldn't let her get away so easily, she grabbed the girl's arm and showed Usagi her healed hand. The scars had also disappeared. Usagi looked into Kagome's eyes in shock, before she could say anything Kagome started to work on healing the rest of Usagi. When she was done Usagi's skin was glowing.

"How's that then?" Kagome asked as she helped the young demon to her feet. Usagi was frozen in shock; nobody had ever helped her before. Kagome led the girl over to the full body mirror near another door in the room and held the yukata in front of the girl. Kagome frowned and grabbed another one from the wardrobe. She put it on Usagi and tied it up. It was a light creamy yellow and had golden embroidery stitched to the bottom of it which was at her knees and on the sleeves. The embroidery read 'golden' in Japanese characters.

"Much better," Kagome smiled at the young demon, "my name is Kagome. I don't want you to call me Mistress, I have no need for a servant, but if you're still willing to help me out. I would very much appreciate it."

Usagi hugged Kagome and cried into her chest. "Thank you Kagome! That was the first time anyone has been nice to me. I wanted to tell Lord Sesshomaru that my master was beating and raping me but he said he'd kill me if I told anyone anything."

Kagome frowned and petted the young girl's head. She took her hand and walked onto the balcony with her. As Kagome jumped off the balcony ledge she let go of Usagi's hand. Usagi gasped in horror as she watched a smiling Kagome jump over the edge. They were seven stories up! She was sure Kagome didn't survive. Slowly she walked over to the edge as tears fell down her silky cheeks for her newly gained and lost friend.

"Are you coming down or not Usagi?" Usagi's green eyes immediately shot open and she looked over the ledge. She was greeted with the site of Kagome standing on the ground in all her glory with her arms stretched out ready to catch her. Usagi closed her eyes and screamed as she jumped. She was falling fast and hard. Kagome jumped up and caught the girl in mid air. She watched in silent amusement as Usagi slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ground in shock.

"Next time keep your eyes open." Kagome put Usagi on her feet before she ran off in a random direction. Usagi quickly shook herself out of her stupor and chased after the miko. Kagome stopped running when she felt an unpleasant aura in the garden that was her target. She felt Usagi when she crashed head first into her back. The raven haired woman walked into the garden and as was expected, two beautiful hebi youkai were sitting by the pond in the middle of the garden. The nightmare she awoke from earlier flashed into her mind's eye as she immediately recognised the two women as the ones in her dream.

"That's the Lady of the North, Lady Ishin and her daughter Princess Mei. The North Lord, Lord Tai is trying to get Lord Sesshomaru to agree to his proposal. So he brought his family along since it regards them." Usagi said from Kagome's arm. She was clinging onto it for dear life.

"What was his proposal?"

"Lord Tai wants Lord Sesshomaru to mate with Princess Mei." Kagome's eyes widened slightly before she let a cold sheen freeze over them. That wasn't what she was expecting. The miko turned around and started to walk away, but she was stopped.

"You there, come here." Kagome cringed when she heard Lady Ishin speak. Kagome immediately didn't like her. Her inner self's warning flashed through her mind. **Be very wary of them Kagome.** Kagome walked over to them with Usagi hot on her heels. She bowed to the unpleasant Northern Lady and her arrogant daughter.

"Is there something you want of me my Ladies?" Kagome inwardly cringed as she heard herself. She sounded like a servant.

"Yes, go fetch us some water." When Kagome didn't move the princess spoke.

"You heard my mother go get us some water you insolent servant." Her elegant doll face was scrunched up in disgust.

"I'm sorry my Ladies, but I am not a servant of Lord Sesshomaru. I am his guest." Kagome thought she was stretching it a little; she would be out of here as soon as Lord Sesshomaru repaid his dept to her. She smirked inwardly when the two women scowled.

"Dressed like that, you're nobody's guest. You look like a servant. Although I suppose a servant wouldn't be able to afford silk like that," The princess gasped in horror and a smirk was plastered over her face which she expertly hid behind her fan, but of course Kagome noticed it. "Is that a servant behind you? Wearing silk like that? I'm sure your master or Mistress would beat you half to death for this."

Before the princess or her mother could say anything else Kagome pushed Usagi behind her. "She is my servant." She grabbed Usagi's hand and walked off leaving the two undesirable women sitting by the pond looking like they belonged _in_ the pond with their mouths opening and closing like fishes. As soon as Kagome was out of sight she ran through an archway and into a courtyard where a smirk broke out on her face. As soon as she heard Usagi gasp and back flipped till her back was to the opposite wall.

۞

Sesshomaru finally signed his last paper for the morning. He was exhausted; staring at words for two hours strait could not be good for him. He put his feet up on his desk and sipped at his sake that he had Jaken bring to him before. He was content for the moment. Lord Tai hadn't bothered him about his proposal since he disappeared five days ago, and the miko was safely in her room sleeping peacefully. Well almost peacefully, he noticed one other time when he went to check on her she was sweating and had a terrible fever. Just as Sesshomaru was about to get up and check on her, said girl fell past his window. Sesshomaru's eye's widened. Kagome fell from her bedroom balcony? That was seven stories up. He quickly ran out his door, ignoring everyone that he past, he followed his nose to the miko's crisp vanilla sent. He couldn't smell blood, which was a good sign but he was still worried. He ran outside, down two flights of stairs before he finally arrived at the same courtyard Kagome and her servant were occupying. Was the great Lord Sesshomaru genuinely worried over a human miko?

۞

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome relaxed all her tense muscles when she heard Usagi call out his name. She walked back over to the rabbit girl and leaned her arm on the girl's head.

"You look like you've just run from somewhere. Are we in your way Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome studied the lord standing before her. One of his silken eyebrows was raised and his eyes were slightly wider than usual. His hair was wind blows in all sorts of places.

"This Sesshomaru was checking on something." He shook his hair slightly as he turned back towards the stone stars he ran down. "Come, breakfast is served in the dining hall." Kagome grabbed Usagi's hand and followed after the lord. The trip to the dining hall was relatively silent, at least until they were joined by Kuro and Mitsune, then all that could be heard till they got there was the chattering of three new friends. Kagome silently walked beside Sesshomaru and the three teens who were her friends followed behind them giggling and having fun. Kagome allowed a small smile before her face became emotionless again. She didn't notice that Lord Sesshomaru had seen the small smile.

When they entered the dining hall Kagome couldn't help but inwardly scowl. Lord Tai was sitting in Lord Sesshomaru's throne at the head of the table. His mate was to his right and his daughter was sitting to his left. Lord Sesshomaru sat two seats away from the northern Lord. Rin sat to his left, and a seat was left empty next to her, it was meant for Lord Sesshomaru's heir. Everyone sat down with one empty space next to Lord Sesshomaru on his right. Kuro was next in line sitting next to his sister who was waving for Kagome to sit with her. Kagome lifted Usagi and sat her next to Mitsune. She winked at her and sat in the empty spot next to Lord Sesshomaru. The mischievous miko inwardly smirked when everyone gasped, some people fainted, Lord Tai's face went red and Lord Sesshomaru simply raised his eyebrow.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Tai demanded. Kagome sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Can we eat yet?" She asked. Sesshomaru was looking at her and she could see his eyes were laughing. Since the mighty Lord of the West was laughing with her she decided she'd try and push it a little farther. She'd never seen that expression on his face before and she wanted to savour it. He looked good when his eyes sparkled. **Someone has the hots for Lord Sesshomaru.**

"You are human so you might not understand out customs but, you cannot sit there." Lord Tai explained slowly as if he was speaking to an idiot. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Your servant also cannot be dining with us!" Princess Mei exclaimed as she pointed at Usagi. The miko was feeling light hearted a moment ago, since she was getting on their nerves but Usagi did nothing wrong. She was not happy now.

"She is not my servant."

"You lied to us? You told us in the garden that she was your servant!" Kagome grit her teeth at the sound of Princess Mei's whiney voice.

"If you would allow me to explain, she was my servant then, but in the time between then and now, she became a companion, she is no ones servant." Usagi's eyes widened in shock and she almost chocked on her water. Princess Mei looked at her father silently telling him to continue the battle. Kagome imagined that Princess Mei had steam flying out of her ears. She looked quite comical.

"Putting that matter aside, you are still sitting somewhere you shouldn't be." Kagome's eyes where as cold as ice, they bore into the lord as they slowly became mirrored.

"Why?" Her voice had gone up an octave and sounded like ice was being smashed.

"That is where Lord Sesshomaru's mate will sit." He looked at her in triumph.

"I'm not his mate, but Lord Sesshomaru still owes me, so I'm sitting her to make sure he doesn't run away with my payment." Kagome's eyes became blue once again and she smiled sweetly at the Lord of the North. Everyone was speechless, she spoke so informally about Lord Sesshomaru and he didn't kill her.

"What do you owe her, Lord Sesshomaru?" Lady Ishin asked, she was the first to recover.

"This Sesshomaru owes her my throne, but since this Sesshomaru cannot give it to her, we came to an agreement. The miko will receive safe passage through this Sesshomaru's lands, given money to survive on her own for a month and this Sesshomaru promised he would save her from certain death, just once. This Sesshomaru has carried out half the dept. She will be granted safe passage this one time, when she leaves this Sesshomaru will present her with her money and if anyone touches her then they will answer straight to this Sesshomaru." Lord Sesshomaru had stood up and announced his speech to everyone. Lord Tai was beside himself, Lady Ishin and Princess Mei were turning red from anger.

"You allowed yourself to fall into a position where your throne was in danger, and then you made a deal like this with a miko?" Lord Tai seemed really calm, but usually those that are calm bite the worst. "Fine, the miko is granted safe passage, but there are certain things she is not excused from."

"Should I demand to have the throne instead?" Kagome announced as she popped a grape in her mouth.

"What?"

"I want safe passage with no exceptions, unless I happen to kill or hurt someone important. That or I take the throne." The Lord took a deep breath and grunted out a fine. Then he yelled at the servants to hurry up with the food.

۞

"Kagome-Chan, your eyes glazed over like a mirror at one point during that argument." Mitsune said finally after she helped Kagome into sleepwear and into bed. Kagome nodded and Mitsune blew out the candle as she closed the door behind her. When the miko was sure her friend was far away enough, she pulled out the mirror from under her pillow. She turned it over a few times and asked it what it was doing to her, but as was expected she received no answer. She was about to put it back when she felt a tendril of another mind trying to connect with hers, after a moment she realised it was the mirror. Before she stopped to think about what she was doing she opened up the mirror. Kagome gasped as she was surrounded in water, a moment ago she was in her room at Sesshomaru's castle and now she was at the bottom of a lake. She let out all her air and wasn't surprised when she could still breathe. The bottom of the lake was covered in lots of round shiny white stones and thin tendrils of green plant sneaked around the gaps in the stones. She was touched on the shoulder by a shiny creamy reflecting hand. Kagome turned around and she gazed into the eyes of the water spirit that resided in the mirror. Her hair was a waterfall that draped around her and her skin was creamy but it reflected light, just like a mirror. She had mirrors for eyes and silver lips; her gown was woven with events of the past, the present and things that have not yet come to pass. Every thread shone individually.

"Those women are going to hurt you Kagome. You have been the first person to show them such defiance in one hundred years." She closed Kagome's eyes with her fingers and then leaned their heads together. "Let me help you." Kagome nodded and with a flash of light Kagome was back in her room.

Her body moved of its own accord but she wasn't worried the soothing waters of time were flowing through her veins and everything she looked at glistened. Things that were living were much brighter and more vibrant. The Water-Spirit-Seeing-Mirror had possessed her.

۞

"You did get the black substance in her, right?" Naraku asked Kagura.

"Yes."

"Although not all of it entered her body." Hakudoshi explained to the evil hanyou.

"That's fine." Naraku wasn't really upset that they had failed to capture the shikon miko, which worried Kagura. that usually meant he had some other plan. She felt guilty about Kagome. Even though she was alive, she knew that something bad was going to happen to her that would tear her apart, metaphorically.

"She will come to me to free herself from the restrains of responsibility, morality and duty. She will become even more powerful when she won't have to deal with the consequences of her actions. She will become drunk with power and I will have her by my side forever. The Shikon no Tama will make sure of it." Naraku whispered the last sentence before dismissing Hakudoshi and Kagura.

۞

The marble hallway was dark and silent as Kagome walked down it. Her glass-like footsteps echoed throughout the hall, but nobody noticed. As she headed towards her destination she walked past Sesshomaru's study, where he was currently asleep.

۞

The glass-like footsteps outside Sesshomaru's door woke him up; he guessed one of his guards was doing his rounds so he ignored it. However none of his guards had glass armour, he ran out the door and immediately headed towards Kagome's room. In a few seconds he was standing outside her door. Slowly he pushed open her door and peeked inside. Immediately he pushed the door open and looked around. Kagome wasn't in her room, but the thing that caught his attention was a glowing mirror sitting on her bed. It was the long lost Moon Palace water spirit seeing mirror. He moved to touch it but he was zapped. After a confused moment he remembered why he was in there. He quickly dashed out of the room, listening for the glass-like foot steps.

۞

Kagome reached the room where Lady Ishin and her daughter were staying. She silently pushed open the door and scanned the room with her mirrored eyes. The two women were asleep in the same bed without Lord Tai. Perfect. A sword made of mirror materialised in her hands and she swung down, slicing open Lady Ishin's back and causing her to scream which woke her daughter. Before Princess Mei could react Kagome slashed her shoulder open.

۞

Lord Sesshomaru heard Lady Ishin as she screamed and increased his speed. He reached the bedroom at the same time as Lord Tai. They glanced at each other before they looked into the room. Lady Ishin was unconscious on the bed with her back bleeding profusely. Kagome was standing over Princess Mei with one leg either side of her chest and her sword aimed straight for the princess' heart. The princess was bleeding from her right shoulder and the artery in her left leg. Princess Mei screamed and closed her eyes as Kagome brought the sword down. An instant later Sesshomaru had Kagome pinned to the wall with her back to him and Lord Tai was cradling his daughter. Kagome screamed as the sword disappeared and her eyes and skin became their normal colour. She collapsed on the wall as Lord Tai glared at her.


	7. Chapter 7: Escape and Control

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who is reading and/or reviewing.**

**Anime:** ƸӜƷ Inuyasha ƸӜƷ

**Author: **MangaFreak007

**Title:** The Stars: Rewritten

**Pairing:** Kagome and Sesshomaru

**Time:** Two years after the end of the first Anime.

**Chapter:** 7~Escape and Control

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Violence and Profanity.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. It is the rightful property of Rumiko-sama.

**

* * *

Previously:**

Lord Sesshomaru heard Lady Ishin as she screamed and increased his speed. He reached the bedroom at the same time as Lord Tai. They glanced at each other before they looked into the room. Lady Ishin was unconscious on the bed with her back bleeding profusely. Kagome was standing over Princess Mei with one leg either side of her chest and her sword aimed straight for the princess' heart. The princess was bleeding from her right shoulder and the artery in her left leg. Princess Mei screamed and closed her eyes as Kagome brought the sword down. An instant later Sesshomaru had Kagome pinned to the wall with her back to him and Lord Tai was cradling his daughter. Kagome screamed as the sword disappeared and her eyes and skin became their normal colour. She collapsed on the wall as Lord Tai glared at her.

**Now:**

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least. The miko had never shown any indication of wanting to attack the northern family. However he remembered the moon palace water spirit seeing mirror on her bed and his gaze darkened. That mirror had never been tamed by anyone. He had to assume that it had possessed the miko. Of course that would explain her glass-like footsteps, mirrored eyes and silvery skin. Not to mention the sword made of mirror that disappeared when she screamed. He silently rubbed his temple before pulling out a small sealed bottle filled with sake. He took and lengthy swig before he hid it once more and walked into his throne room.

As soon as he entered the room all eyes were upon him. Lord Tai's eyes were filled with disappointment and a hint of anger as his gaze bore into Sesshomaru. Once again the Northern Lord was sitting in Sesshomaru's throne. He really hated that Lord.

"How could you let this happen under your own roof?" Lord Tai demanded without even blinking.

"This Sesshomaru has no excuse. However this Sesshomaru must point out that he and everyone else in his palace, had no idea the miko was going to attack anyone." Sesshomaru replied unflinchingly. Lord Tai glared at him before he closed his eyes to silently compose himself.

"I have decided upon her punishment. She is to be publicly executed. Her soul will be bound to this dagger," As Lord Tai spoke he pulled a small golden dagger from his robes, "thus never allowing her soul to reincarnate." He finished and everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and started whispering to themselves. Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least. If Kagome's soul was sealed away there would never be another Shikon Miko. Ever. He realised then that Lord Tai really had no idea who she was.

"Surely she doesn't deserve a punishment as grave as that Lord Tai." One of the noble demons in the room replied. A few nobles in the room knew who she was and the consequences of Lord Tai's actions, should he go through with it. Firstly Naraku would win if she dies.

"Have you forgotten how many nobles she's killed?" A female noble questioned arrogantly. "Over twenty noble demons have died at her hand!" And then there was every other noble that thought she was just a filthy human.

"Everyone here knows those demons arrogantly attacked her first. Although they didn't tell anyone why, just that they were going to kill a miko." The first demon countered.

"Silence!" Lord Tai demanded as he rubbed one of his temples. "I care not for whom she is and anything else about her. She attacked my mate and daughter and for that she _will_ die, and she _will_ be sealed." He waved his arm about and everyone in the room, except for Sesshomaru, immediately exited.

"Find her friends; I want them banished from the northern and western lands. Do you understand Sesshomaru? That includes the rabbit girl." Sesshomaru left the room silently. As he walked passed Kagome's room he rubbed his temple again and took another swig of sake. That woman may be the one who will kill Naraku, but she was still such hard work to maintain. As they say, with great power comes great responsibility, and she was his responsibility. As was the moon palace water spirit seeing mirror.

That damnable mirror always caused the western family so much grief. Regardless that it had gone missing for fifty years once Kikyo perished, it always found some way to come back to the palace. _Of course it does, that mirror belongs here and is as old as this palace itself._ Sesshomaru grimly thought to himself. Sometimes he really hated Lord Tai, and this was one of those times. He was being unreasonable in not listening to anyone. Sesshomaru knew Lord Tai saw Kagome's possessed form. Despite this, the northern lord was completely convinced that Kagome personally wanted his mate and daughter dead.

He found the yami youkai siblings and Usagi in the garden; he grimly told them they were banished. Surprisingly they didn't hold it against him and silently left the castle. However they did beg him to tell Kagome of their situation. He said he would, which he thought was pointless since she would be executed in a few months.

He was faintly surprised that nobody questioned who she was. He wondered if it would make a difference if Lord Tai knew she was the Shikon no Miko. He doubted it. He would probably just try and kill himself. A few minutes later he was in his study writing letters to the southern and eastern families. Of course he was drinking another bottle of sake. In his letters he described what happened at the moon palace truthfully. He didn't leave out a single detail, including the fact that Kagome was possessed by the untamed moon palace mirror.

He called for two of his fastest messengers and ordered them to deliver the letters. Of course they would get there before Lord Tai's letters would. Silently Lord Sesshomaru worked on the rest of his papers before he collapsed on his desk from pure exhaustion sometime during the night.

۞

Somewhere below the palace in a dark and rotting dungeon, the raven haired miko was sitting against a mossy brick wall with her eyes closed and her arms shackled above her head. Despite the fact that she was still bandaged and covered in blood she was thinking of ways she could escape from the dungeon and her fate. There was no way she was going to allow herself to get killed before she rid the world of Naraku and the Shikon Jewel.

On the second day of her imprisonment she had come up with a plan and sever back ups, should something go wrong. Kagome was silently relieved when Sesshomaru had come on the first night and told her of her friend's fate. She would never admit it, but they were precious to her. So since she didn't have to worry about her friends, plans came to her mind easily.

She noticed small details about her guards and the rooms and halls she passed as they, surprisingly gently, led her down to her prison.

They were stern, but gentle when they dealt with her. That obviously meant they knew who she was and the actual story of what happened. She silently thanked Sesshomaru that he left her with loyal guards. A heartbeat later she had her eyes closed as she delved deep into her own mind.

_As far as I can tell if I did try and escape my guards wouldn't put up much of a fight._ Kagome sighed mentally and waited for Momo's reply.

**Your belongings are in the small office at the top of the stairs. There are two guards in that office. They seem to act in the same manner as the two down here.** Momo said as a mental map appeared in the miko's mind.

_Step one, we wait till everyone is asleep before getting rid of these shackles and taking out our guards._ Kagome studied the mental map intently as she jotted in the positions and rounds of the guards.

**Step two, get up to the office and retrieve out stuff while taking out those guards as well.** Kagome mentally nodded.

_Step three; get up to the palace unnoticed._

**Step four, grab supplies from the kitchen, etc. and find a way out.** Momo sighed. **What happens if this doesn't work? **

_We'll figure that out if it happens._ Kagome replied finally before waking from her trance and extending her consciousness throughout the palace. She was careful not to brush against anyone's mind, but silently grinned when she realised everyone, including half the guards were asleep.

She placed her emotionless mask back on her face as she concentrated a tendril of her miko energies into her shackle locks. Two heartbeats later and she silently placed the shackles on the wall. She got up as silent as a ghost and gazed at her sleeping guards. She unlocked her cell door before using her healing energy to place the two guards into a temporary coma._ They should wake up this time tomorrow._

The raven haired miko creped over to the locked door behind them. The miko silently unlocked it before creeping up the stairs. When she reached the top she gasped when a hand was around her throat. She looked up at the person and saw it was one of the guards. He was glaring at her, but there was a soft look in his eyes. He bent down and placed his lips near her ear.

"If you're going to escape, then hurry up and escape." He silently whispered. When he pulled back, Kagome smiled at him slightly before putting him in a coma as well and placing her emotionless mask back on. She unlocked the guard office door which caused the person inside to gasp. This guard was a woman. She frantically looked outside, when her gaze fell on her unconscious partner he eyes widened.

"He isn't harmed. In fact all of you will wake from your slumber around this time tomorrow." Kagome whispered as she gathered all her things.

When the woman's gaze fell upon Kagome once more, she nodded. The last thing the woman saw before falling unconscious was a battle ready miko.

Half an hour later and Kagome was silently making her way through the palace. _That took too long for my liking._ She thought grimly. Now, the front gate was her goal. However when she passed Sesshomaru's study she visibly cringed in regret. She knew with her escape Lord Tai would think badly of Sesshomaru and his guards. She shook her head before, against her better judgment, stopping to stare at the large wooden doors to his study. A heartbeat later and she was racing through the halls to the front gate. Once she got there she made sure the put the guards into comas before kicking open the gate and speeding off into the night in an easterly direction.

Ten hours later Kagome had to stop as her wounds were burning. Luckily for her there were plenty of herbs in the forest she was in. As she came across a hot spring she though of how the old Kagome would have squealed in delight. The new Kagome just sighed as she dropped her belongings on a flat boulder. She quickly undressed and slithered into the water. She cleaned herself before she rubbed scented oils into her hair and skin. She smelled like the forest now. Five minutes later and Kagome was wrapping her wounds up with healing oils and the herbs she found. She quickly dressed and grabbed her things before she continued to walk east. She ate small berries she found along the way and smirked when she though about the moon palace. They wouldn't realise that she was missing until they realised that the 'sickness' had infected her guards and that she was the cause of so many unconscious people.

As a way to make them all confused she put some random people into a coma before she escaped as well. Some were noble, some were servants and some were prisoners. The palace would be in chaos for a while. Knowing this she allowed herself a few hours rest in a tree near a small brook of water.

۞

That morning Sesshomaru was harshly awoken to the sound of hysterical people. Groaning he got up and walked outside. Demanding answers, he asked a servant, said servant merely told him to see the royal healer. He inwardly sighed but made his way to the infirmary none the less. As soon as he entered he was assaulted with the sound of Lord Tai barking orders at people. Once said lord sensed Sesshomaru in the room, he walked over to him and draped an arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders. Knowing Sesshomaru had no idea what was going on, he took it upon himself to explain the situation.

"A strange sickness has taken its toll on all these people. The healer has no idea what it is, since it didn't discriminate on who it affected." Sesshomaru nodded and almost dozed off when Lord Tai continued to blabber on about what they though were going on.

Two hours had passed and Sesshomaru was growing irritated. That is until a panicked servant burst through the doors with four guards on stretches behind her. Sesshomaru immediately directed the healers to take the guards before he turned to the servant, in time to see Lord Tai literally shake her to get her speaking.

"The miko has escaped!" She finally announced, effectively shocking everyone in the room.

Lord Tai went red with anger and turned his smouldering eyes on the petrified servant girl. "What do you mean she escaped?" He demanded.

"She wasn't in her cell and the locks had faint traces of miko energies on them." She squeaked at the end of her announcement as Lord Tai grabbed her around the throat and threw her as a wall. He stormed out of the room to see the cells for himself.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on the servant girl's shoulder; she nodded before she ran out of the room. The royal healer came to stand beside Sesshomaru as he shooed everyone awake out of the room.

"I think it's safe to say the miko put them to sleep in order to create this chaos. Her goal was to buy herself more time, which I must say she did brilliantly. I had no idea one could use their powers to open locks or put someone in a temporary coma. I would love to meet this remarkable woman personally." The healer beamed as he watched all the servants run about outside in the hall.

"Don't let Lord Tai hear you praising her. He'll exile you for treason." Sesshomaru replied. The healer could tell his lord was exhausted.

"He doesn't even know who she is. Nor does he know the true story. When the three ruling families of the East, West and South chose him as the northern lord, nobody objected. He was a good lord to begin with. However once he mated that vile woman he changed drastically. Many of us believed she placed a curse on him." Sesshomaru stared at the shorter man out of the corner of his eye and sighed.

"Nagoya," Sesshomaru called and the healer, now identified as Nagoya, came to stand by his lord, "you are one of my oldest friends and I trust you," Sesshomaru started, dropping his formal third person speech, "I want to help the miko, but my hands are tied." Nagoya smiled as he placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Said Lord looked at his smiling friend.

"I understand Sesshomaru. I also wish to help her, but remember we have done all we can for her." Sesshomaru sighed, but then his eyes snapped open as he pulled out the moon pendant from under his haori.

"She forgot to give me the pendant back." He looked at his old friend hopefully. "Maybe I will see her again."

۞

As if sensing the occupants in the moon palace awakening Kagome started awake. She sighed when she glanced at the sun and its position in the sky. Midday. She had allowed herself to sleep far too long. Silently she hopped out of the tree and landed in the brook with a small splash. She splashed her face with water and whipped her arms and neck; she also wet her hair before she placed it into a high messy bun with her chopsticks. As she was arranging her hair she masked he aura. Satisfied that her scent and aura were gone she continued to walk east like a ghost.

Two hours later and she sensed she was out of the western lands and in the neutral central lands. She almost gasped in shock as she breathed in three familiar scents. Seconds later and she burst through the clearing from where the scents were coming from.

She was greeted with the sight of Mitsune and Kuro with their desired weapons drawn and a frightened Usagi behind them. When they saw it was her all three of them rushed over to her and hugged her all at once. Kagome nearly fell over from the force, but smiled briefly before pealing them off of her person so she could look at them.

"I knew you would be able to get out!" Mitsune exclaimed happily as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Of course," she replied playfully before she was suddenly serious, "Lord Tai is going to most definitely send out Sesshomaru's army to look for me. I've probably put you in danger just by being here but I wanted to ask if you still wanted to travel with me."

Without hesitation all three teen demons exclaimed a happy 'yes!' before they latched onto her in a bone crushing hug. This time she did fall over.

۞

Kagome was right when she said Lord Tai would mobilise Sesshomaru's army. Much to Sesshomaru's silent displeasure, he watched quietly as Lord Tai commanded his army and servants as if they belonged to him. Sesshomaru would have to wait until he received a reply from the South and the East before he did anything.

"Understand? I want you to bring her to me alive! If for whatever reason it is impossible, and I really do mean impossible, for you to bring her back here, then make sure that you kill her!" Lord Tai barked out his orders to the whole of the western army from the balcony he was standing on.

Sesshomaru watched as they all briefly glanced at Sesshomaru before they all broke off into squadrons to look for the miko.

"Sesshomaru, your army better not fail me. I'm already disappointed in you and your palace guards. So if your army doesn't deliver, I'm going to have to punish you and them." Lord Tai said to the other lord as he silently ground his teeth in frustration. Sesshomaru merely nodded. Satisfied, Lord Tai left to check on his family.

Sesshomaru sighed and was glad Rin was visiting the eastern family. He was fairly sure Lord Tai would think even less of him. Not that he really cared what the Northern Lord thought of him, but he knew it would be inconvenient until the Northern ruling family was replaced.

۞

"You should explain to them what happened, personally." Kuro said as Kagome recounted the events since she last saw the teens.

"If I go back there Lord Tai won't hesitate to lock me up." Kagome replied as she shook her head.

"She's right; Lord Tai is very stubborn and doesn't listen to reason. Well, he wasn't always like that." Usagi said as she gazed at the ground sadly. "Before he mated Lady Ishin, he was a just and respected ruler. I don't know this personally since it was before I was born, but the older servants and my grandmother kept telling me how he once was a great ruler."

"I have to think that might be true, I mean why else would the other three families appoint him as the Northern Lord?" Mitsune nodded seriously, however she giggled when she glanced at Kagome's confused face. "The Eastern, Western and Southern families all get together and decide on who will be the Northern Lord or Lady,

"They have to make sure said ruler will be fare and just. Especially since whomever they appoint Northern Lord or Lady would rule over everyone. They would have more power than any of the other rulers on their own. However if the other three rulers banded together they could out rule anything the Northern ruler said or did. They can ever replace the Northern ruler." Mitsune smiled and Kagome realised that's what everyone wanted. A minute of silence later the three teens were shocked when Kagome clapped once and stood up.

"In that case, we should make it our mission to tell the other two families about the situation and get them to have a meeting with Sesshomaru." Kagome grinned before she realised what she did and quickly let it melt from her face. "I already know that Sesshomaru hates him. So let's keep heading east. That will be out first stop. _Once the Northern Lord is replaced I can finally concentrate on killing Naraku._ Kagome sighed inwardly.

All three teens nodded and started packing up all their belongings. Kagome put out the fire and proceeded to place the wood in natural looking places. Two seconds later the Yami group was backed up against a group of trees as a squadron from the moon army closed in on them from all directions.

"Shit." Was all Kagome said as she grabbed her sword and the moon palace water spirit seeing mirror. Right at that moment they were the two most important things.

"By order of High Lord Tai of the North we are to take you back to the moon palace. You are under arrest miko." The squad leader announced stiffly. Kagome could tell they were all doing this against their wills, but that didn't change the fact that they were in the way.

"Over my dead body." Kagome hissed. As the colour drained from all the warrior's faces. She unsheathed her sword and analysed them all with the cold hard eyes of a trained killer. None of them knew that Kagome was quite so terrifying.

When Kagome was half way through her analysis, which only took five seconds, the mirror in her left hand started to glow. She released it from her hold as it flew out in front of her. It stopped in the middle of the clearing and floated close to the ground. The lid popped open and a ghostly female figure appeared. Her sliver eyelashes moved as she opened her mirrored eyes to gaze at Kagome. The water spirit looked the same as last time Kagome laid eyes on her. Her mirrored eyes sparkled as her small silver lips moved into a smile.

"Higurashi Kagome. The Shikon no Miko from the future. I recognise you as a pure hearted woman, the most powerful being this world will ever see and my mistress. I pledge my eternal loyalty to you and your successor." The glimmering ghostly woman bowed before she turned to water and fell into the mirror once more. The lid snapped closed as the mirror started to grow in size. It stopped growing once it was big enough to fit five people lying down on it plus belongings. Without wasting time Kagome and the three teenagers jumped onto the mirror and it immediately flew off into the sky.

The western soldiers were dumbfounded. They all agreed that they should go back to the palace and explain what happened. So they all sped of in the opposite direction the Yami group went, to report the incident to the two Lords.

**

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I know this is a little late to be a New Years chapter, but I didn't finish it in time. I hope everyone is enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. **


	8. DISCONTINUED NOTICE

Hi everyone, I regret to inform you all, faithful and new alike that I am once again **discontinuing** and **rewriting** this story.

I deeply apologise as I know some of you were enjoying yourselves, but I don't like the voice of this story any more, and I wanted to go in a different direction. I've already rewritten this story countless times in my head and hopefully this will be the last time I leave everyone hanging.

It also has something to do with me having started this story a few years ago and since developing different understandings of Rumiko-sama's characters and my own as well.

So okay a quick summary – The next version will be set five (instead of two) years after the first Anime, so Kagome is 20 and so on. The well is still going to be destroyed, flashbacks (in their current _italics format_) will all but disappear (there will still be flashbacks, of a sort, but I want to make them flow nicer) and the setting will be explained in the prologue.

There will be both some major and minor plot changes and all the fight scenes will be improved.

Again sorry for cutting this story (again), but I think in the long run its all for the best. Since this next version I'm much happier with.

I hope to see you in **The Stars – Rewritten – Again**

Unless I come up with a better title...XD


End file.
